Empire
by Lovewarriors
Summary: My opinion of what will happen in the fourth book of inheritance. Greenie will appear, all questions will be answered to my best extent, ask any, I will answer within the story as best I can. REVIEW PLEASE! Rated T for teen.
1. Spoils of War

**Hey everyone, this is my first story on this site so I hope to do good. Now, I have already completed and uploaded the first 3 chapters, and there is already suspense. Just to note, I am also new to and Lovewarriors is actually "I love the warriors series", my name is actually Nathan, I am Canadian, and obviously a guy. Since I am new, I am looking for a beta squad, just PM me, if there is another way to sign up then PM me about that too. I accept critisism as long as there are no insults or rude comments, or anything like that. Please review and give me your requests for the story, questions you want answered, scenes you want to see/read, etc., etc....**

**This is an Eragon POV. chapter, and since I do not write chapters 20 pages long (as much as I want to, I don't have time), these chapters will be normally the size of 1 microsoft word page. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle or the characters/places, I got the Idea of doing this from this site and the author of the first (and only, up to date) story I have read here. So thanks to Wildskysong, I hope you don't mind. Most of the ideas are mine but some are based on the hints C.P. gave in interviews, books, etc.... **

* * *

Spoils of War

Eragon glanced across the ruined city of Feinster. Even with the Varden's best efforts to not harm the humans inside, the place was still in wreck. "Shadeslayers," a soldier called to him and Arya. "Nasuada would like to see you please". "Thank you," replied Arya. Taking one last glance at the carnage spewed before him, Eragon turned to the Varden's encampment and called to Saphira. _Saphira, Nasuada would like to see us, would you like to come?_ The answer came moments later. _I shall. These walls disturb me; at least tents are in the open._

Arriving at Nasuada's tent, her guards let Eragon and Arya through. They were obviously expected. Folding open the doorway, Eragon stepped through, and stopped. Gathered in the room were Orik, Orin, Jörmundur, Nasuada, and even Elva. Nasuada started, "Thank you for joining us Eragon and Arya, Saphira arrived moments ago. She is too small to fit in the tent so she is in back, will you kindly relay the conversation to her?" Eragon bowed his head and sat down with the rest.

Jörmundur pointed the map and said, "We plan to attack Belatona in a week. While you Eragon…" But Saphira interrupted him. _Is that wise, you have just finished a battle. Your forces are diminished and recovering. _Jörmundur smiled ad said proudly, "We have recovered from Feinster's archives some maps that show secret passages into Belatona." This time it was Arya's turn to question. "Why would they keep something like that?" "I think that they are emergency trading routes for cases where Belatona closes its gates for some reason."

They discussed the plan for several more minutes then Nasuada looked up and said, "You won't be going Eragon." He started to protest but he was interrupted. "I have a mission for you, something only you can do. Besides, the Varden and Surda have fought battles without you. These maps not only lead into Belatona, but all of the Empire's cities." Saphira realized where she was headed before Eragon did. _If you are saying what I think you are saying Nasuada, it is not wise. Urû'baen is too well guarded, not only by traps and soldiers, but Galbatorix and Murtag._ Eragon understood, "Saphira is right Nasuada it's too risky to steal the last egg." But as usual, the leader seemed to be ahead of him. "Murtag remains in Gil'ead, and Galbatorix is paying a visit to Teirm. It seems he wants to talk some sense into the soldiers there for letting your cousin escape. You can leave as soon as you're ready, but make it fast. Galbatorix will not be gone that long, and Murtag may realize your thievery.

Later on, Eragon was in his tent. He was pouring his energy into the belt of Beloth the Wise. He would not need it for he was going to ride with Saphira and would have plenty of time to rest. After another try to talk to Glaedr, but to no avail he decided that he might need him on this trip, he stowed the Eldunarí in the interior pouch of Saphira's saddle.

Saddling Saphira, he thought about how the were going to get in. Nasuada had given him the map, but security was dense. As she hummed a tune, he climbed onto his dragon and they climbed into the sky. Excitement rose in Eragon's chest, and he could feel it in Saphira's too. They were going to free the last dragon egg.


	2. Parting Paths

**Hey, 2nd chapter with Roran's POV, enjoy and review, I am still looking for Beta Readers so don't be shy. Lots of suspense here and this is where the plot starts to roll. Any questions or suggestions, you can review or PM. For the number reviews, I don't want 'em', no exceptions. I will take away all anonymous reviews if I see them. If you are not anonymous, then I can also not allow you to review on any of my stories. So no number reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.**

* * *

Parting Paths

Roran sat down, still exhausted from the battle that had just taken place. The siege had been won in the Varden's favour, but that was only scraping the pelt of the empire. He hoped that the dwarves had more luck in obtaining Aroughs. The Varden would need them unscathed to fight another siege so soon. Nasuada had told Roran that they would attack Belatona within the month, and leave within a week.

"Roran, how would you like to spar with us?" asked Horst. Normally Roran would accept, he would need the training, and so would Horst. But his tiredness forced him to decline. "Sorry Horst, I need to rest, but give your opponents a good crack for me." "Aye, I'll do that, maybe some other time then?" Roran said yes then turned towards his tent to get a good rest.

But before he could open the flap,Jörmundur approached him and said, "Before you sleep Roran I must inform you that King Orin and Nasuada have decided that you will lead a patrol into the underground paths beneath Belatona. You have also been promoted to one of Nasuada's advisors as well as commander." Surprised, Roran thanked him and laid down in his tent to rest.

* * * *

Roran was waked by the trampling of feet just outside his tent. _If this is another urgal killing, I will personally ask Nasuada to punish him myself. Not only for the good of the alliance, but for the good of my rest._ He got dressed and rushed outside to see the source of the commotion.

As he got closer to the noise, he realised that he was going south and towards the camp's boundaries. "Quiet down all of you and let me pass. I need to see Nasuada and Eragon Shadeslayer." Shouted the grump voice of a dwarf. Roran pushed the people who were not listening aside and got a glance at the visitor. He was tall, for a dwarf, and looked old but deadly in battle. Roran introduced himself and said, "I'm sorry my cousin is on a mission at the moment, but I can take you to Nasuada." The dwarf grunted, and then replied. "It is unfortunate that he has gone. I am King Orik's military leader and advisor, Korgon."

Roran led Korgon to Nasuada's tent and announced his arrival to the guards.

One of them shrugged, and then gestured to another to tell Nasuada. A voice came from inside the tent, "Enter."

Roran introduced the commander to Nasuada, and then fell silent. "Commander Korgon," said Nasuada "I have heard about you. But why is it that you are here without you're army?" "My army is here. I left them towards the back of the camp. Not all of it, I came here in a hurry." "And why," asked Jörmundur, who Roran had not noticed until then. "Is that?" "Because one of our prisoners revealed that the last dragon egg has been stolen by someone who we would expect the least to do such a thing."

Roran stood stunned. Had his cousin just left on a mission for nothing? He could see the shock on Nasuada's face, as well as Jörmundur's. "Who was it," Nasuada managed to break the silence, "One of the Varden?" Korgon took a deep breath before replying, Roran guessed he had experienced the same reaction that they had, and a bigger one afterwards.

"The last egg has been stolen by the traitor, Murtag Morzansson."


	3. Sloan Again

**A nice, Eragon POV. chapter, please review and comment. If chapter 2's title confused you, it's hard to figure out but not impossible. It just shows how Roran, Eragon, and Arya (not mentioned, so she stays, probably...) will be separating. The end is huge suspense and it will make sense how Murtag (and why) stole the egg. Eragon tells Murtag something in Brisingr, there's a hint.**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapters 1 and 2. I have not added places or characters up to date.**

* * *

Sloan Again

Eragon sat against Saphira, trying to get a good night's rest before they went into the empire. But his dreams were haunted by the recent battle. Even though he had saved and took prisoner some soldiers, he had still taken lives. Remembering the strategy Arya had taught him, he took a deep breath and cleansed his heart.

In the morning he was woken to Saphira's gentle prodding. _Little one, you must wake up. If you do not, we may not get to Galbatorix's palace in time._ Scrabbling awake, Eragon saddled Saphira and they took off. _What was troubling you back there Eragon? You seemed worried._ She prompted him to answer. _It's just that we are supposed to steal the eggs, but we have no plan to get in. What if Galbatorix is there, or Murtag?_ Eragon sensed that Saphira had the same worries, but not as big. _I suppose we can make a plan tonight._

As the sun got closer to the ground, Eragon started to think of how they would get in. Copying the map he was given onto the ground, he looked over several different strategies to get in. Saphira suddenly swung her head around, growling. At the same time Eragon rolled to his and grabbed Brisingr out of it's sheath. _What is it Saphira?_ Saphira got up and said _We are being watched._ A quick glance with is mind told Eragon that Saphira was right. But they were not ordinary soldiers, but rather the painless type.

All sides, with plenty of them, ambushed the two. He tried to use magic but the soldiers had wards. After quite awhile of hacking limbs, Eragon felt strength pour into him, but not from Saphira. "Deyja," and their hearts stopped.

I am sorry for not responding to your calls, you have needed me and I have neglected you. A familiar voice resonated in Eragon's mind. Glaedr? asked Saphira.

"It is fine master, thank you for the energy" Replied Eragon, to both Saphira and Glaedr.

I suggest you contact queen Izlandi, she told Oromis and I something very peculiar before the battle.

After eating, Eragon filled a pot with water and contacted Izlandi, "Draumr Kópa".

The liquid swirled the formed an image of the inside of a stone building, probably the tower in Gil'ead, as well as Izlandi and several other elves. The elves paused as they saw Eragon, "Welcome shadeslayer, how was the battle?" It was fine; Arya destroyed a shade, Varaug was his name.

Izlandi nodded and said, "I have been informed already".

"I was told I should contact you", Eragon waited for her answer but she looked stunned. "I did want to speak with you, but that could not have reached you so quickly, who told you?" Saphira shifted over to Eragon's side and gave her a look that said, "_It would be wise not to ask that again."_ Izlandi obviously understood, as she let it go and told of her reasons for the contact; "It seems you friend Sloan has changed, just after you left he attacked one of our guards and tried to escape. His eyesight is still impaired, but he does not seem to be affected all that much. No one was harmed but we had to restrain him. It appears that even though the Ra'zac tortured him, he wishes to join the empire and kill your cousin for taking his daughter from him."


	4. The Theif

**Holly, first a triple update to start the story, then, days later, another double update!! I am on a roll that I hope but don't expect to last. Well, this is a Roran POV and is the continuation of the chapter 3 cliffhanger.**

**I was laughing my head off, I complete 3 chapters and the 1 review I got was "Um upload please"!! Ha Ha! Nice!**

**Disclaimer: All Paolini's xcept some ideas.**

* * *

The Thief

Roran nearly fell over from shock. Eragon had just left to get the dragon egg, yet Murtag had gotten to it first. Breaking the silence, Roran asked "H-how, isn't he bound by Galbatorix? This should not be possible…" He directed his question at Korgon, but it was Nasuada who replied "I am not complaining but…" She turned towards Arya. "I do not think Galbatorix would have though to make Murtag swear to not steal the egg, he is clever but maybe he though that Murtag would be prevented from doing it thanks to his other allegiances." She paused to take it all in, still apparently shocked. "Maybe Eragon's advice to change his true name had some thing to do with it." Something dawned on Roran, it was unlikely but… "What if stealing the egg changed his true name and he was able to escape and complete the thievery?" That had an effect; nobody had expected Roran to think of that. Arya nodded and replied. "That is most likely the case, in either way we need to contact Eragon." Nasuada agreed and dismissed them.

Roran settled down on his bed and pulled over a table. He took a scroll and quill. It was not much, but it was better than nothing. And he started to write.

_Dear Katrina,_

_I have missed you so much; I hope the baby is doing well. All is fine here; we have captured Feinster and are moving to Belatona very soon. The dwarves have captured maps that have given us secret entrances into the city. I will lead the patrol inside, do not worry I shall be fine._

_Greet the rest of the villagers for me._

_Love,_

_Roran_

_PS: I have been promoted to commander as well as Nasuada's advisor!_

He had decided not to worry her with Eragon's troubles, she already had too much worries herself. The letter was short, but he was running out of ink and he could not think of other things to say. He folded the parchment and went outside to put it in with the rest of Carvahall's letters going to their family and friends. Nasuada would send the letters along with information to Dauth before the siege to Belatona.

"Hey Roran," Nolfavrell called. "Nolfavrell, I though you were in Dauth."

"I was, I came here with the supplies, I wanted to see you guys and make sure you were okay." He couldn't help but smile; Nolfavrell had been the only one in Carvahall to kill a soldier. That alone had put courage into his heart. "Listen, Nolfavrell, could you make sure these letters get to Dauth please."

"Sure Roran. Oh, and Nasuada told me to tell you to get in your armor. She says you are leaving soon, to Belatona. You leave at dawn."


	5. Release

**Love this chapter, though some may not. Eragon POV.**

**Disclaimer: Ditto**

* * *

Release

Eragon crouched over the puddle listening to Arya speak. The news that Murtag would betray Galbatorix like that shocked him, but he still was not all that surprised. Arya finished and ended the spell, but before she cancelled it, Eragon could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. _That is shocking news Saphira, what do you think of it. Is it true?_

_I know not little one. We must be cautious no matter the case. We must now search for Murtag, he may go for the Varden, but logic tells me he will go towards the Elves. They are better at seeing deceit, and since they are much more powerful than humans, they would not be as threatened by him and Thorn. However they may also be the more violent towards a dragon traitor._ Eragon agreed and expanded his mind, Saphira protecting him in both mind and body. He searched quite a ways before he encountered Thorn. But his mind was filled with fear and pain, he warned Saphira and they took off.

He directed her in the direction, but he could not see or hear in his state so direction was the best he could offer. _Eragon, I sense magic and dragons._ Shocked he asked, _Dragons? More than one? How is that possible?_ A quick answer followed. _Shruikan._

Saphira landed far enough away, and Eragon tried to speak to Murtag. He found his mind and was surprised to find it wide open. _Eragon? No get out of here, he is too strong. I hid the egg. It's in Hel---Argg. Run. Now. __Ganga. Ganga._ Eragon withdrew his mind and told Saphira to fly._ Go fast but low, or the king will see us._ _Go to Helgrind, the egg should be there._ Looking back he said lowly "I am sorry brother…"

Saphira landed close to the black tower later in the day. It's four spires towered over them. _Where could he hide it quickly and safely?_ Saphira looked up and said, _the Lethrblaka could not have fit easily through the door, same as dragons. The dragonhold?_

"Right, lets go." They reached the top and Eragon noticed a flash of light. It smelled burnt. Saphira brought him to the edge of the tower and he jumped onto the hay.

In the center if the bedlike hay was a green dragon egg. Around it was sizzling hay, as if struck by fire. _He must have transported it here by magic. _Saphira remarked.

"Logical. Lets get it to the Varden; they should be on their way to Belatona by now. We can fly around the lake and take it easy. We can store energy as well, if not then we will get there before the Varden."

Over the next few days, Eragon and Saphira pour as much strength as they could spare into the pommel on Brisingr and Beloth the Wise. Glaedr transferred an enormous amount of strength into Brisingr as well. He suggested,_ We should go to Gil'ead and search for Oromis' blade it has much power._ After gathering strength, they flew to the city and landed in the battlefield.

"They must have cleaned up rather quickly. The bodies are all gone."

Further up the lake, Eragon saw a golden hilt sticking out of the dirt. Running to it, he drew Naegling out of the rubble and held it out to the sun. Promising it's return to Izlandi.


	6. The Tomb

**Alright everyone, thanks for being patient, and I'm sorry for the title being aligned left, I can't seem to fix it. Hopefully it will only be this chapter, and now thanks for the reviews. I didn't even imagine I'd have 5 reviews by now! Thanks! So thank you to:**

**Arla (I knew that, but... It would be alot interesting if he could, besides I'm not Paolini, I don't have to stick to the story all the way, I do try to though), Writer of the North (Thanks), Legolas Thranduilion (Thanks, and yes I did but I could not find one until now...), ElvenFriend2.0 (1- that is one of my writing weak points, I just find it distracting the other way unless it is done by a profesional, 2- thanks, I changed the summary, 3- I will), and last but not least; Dragonrager (Umm... Sure....). I know that I included people from all the chapters, I havent thanked them yet. Thanks as well to my betareader; NationalWonder, he has corrected this chapter and has given me good advice. Any other betareaders would be welcome, just PM me with your pros and cons to sign up. I need help.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Zip (xcept my own ideas stated in other disclaimers).**

* * *

The Tomb

Naegling glittered in the sunlight. Eragon looked into the pommel to see the energy. Much to his dismay, he found that a great deal of its power was gone – most likely used up in the battle with Murtagh. But even that much power was no match for the energy within Naegling's pommel. He remembered Oromis' words: Enough power to move a mountain.  
He wrapped the blade and tucked the cloth inside Saphira's saddle. Saphira, what now? We have as much power as possible. Should we return to the Varden? I am sure Belatona will be well guarded. The reply however did not come from Saphira, but from Glaedr.  
It is best to head to Belatona and fight; at times like these the Varden need their Rider. The egg will need to hatch, too. Eragon though over his words and found them to be very true - Murtagh would probably be with Galbatorix at the time. Without his Dragon Rider, Galbatorix would be slightly less dangerous.

After several days' journey, Saphira spotted Leona Lake. This is the last night little one; rest and store more energy in Beloth the Wise. Eragon noticed Glaedr's mind was awake. He thought that the elder was resting.  
Eragon, he began, you should transfer some of the energy in Naegling into Aren or Brisingr. The sword would just be a burden and it would help if you encounter magicians or other hardships. Eragon did so and went to sleep.

By noon the next day, they had reached the city of Belatona. The Varden had already taken down the gate, but magicians had created wards to prevent them from entering. Let's go Saphira; we must kill those magicians. She lowered him to the castle's walls. He drew Brisingr and shouted out a war cry, lighting his sword on fire. The magicians kept on holding the wards, even though Eragon was killing them off one by one. One of them turned just as Eragon slashed and jumped away. "Shadeslayer, you must die; behold my power!" It was the same voice that had come from Murtagh's mouth just before he killed Oromis.  
"Die shadeslayer; you will never be a Rider." Galbatorix drew the magician's sword and slashed at Eragon. One thing that was good about Galbatorix possessing another body was that he was limited to their power. He blocked it easily and cut the magician in half, only to find more possessed souls coming.  
One of them cried out, "Du Varden Skulblaka!". The words sent shivers down Eragon's spine as he realized what they meant: "The guarding dragon"?  
Saphira, how is that a spell? With a panic, he realized that Saphira was falling, unable to pull herself up. The magic in her wings was fading, parting; she was unable to reach it. "Thrysta vindr," cried Eragon, but nothing happened. "Brisingr," he tried again, but to no avail.  
Galbatorix laughed and said, "You are no match for one who controls all of magic!"  
Glaedr cried out to Eragon, He knows the name of the ancient language! Do not use magic. You must destroy them by sword. Shock cried over Eragon as he realized that both he and Saphira were unable to use magic, as were the rest of the Varden.

* * *

**So, if I can help it that will be the last short chapter, but no promises, now go press the green button right below these words!**

**PS: If anyone can guess what Eragon will do next, I will either prolong the next chapter or do a double update (maybe triple)! Not allowed to guess about Solembum's prophecy or advice though! I will annouce the winner and not the answer cause the event does not happen next chapter, it's someone else's POV, probably Roran or Arya's.**


	7. Draw

**Alright, so this chapter ****is**** a little confusing, but if you have any questions I have answered some at the bottom. If yours isn't there then either PM or review. Hope you like it. Also, the question I asked last time is answered and if you still don't get it it is at the bottom of the page. (There is a couple answers)  
PS: No one got the answer right but I still prolongued the chapter for your efforts.  
Thanks to: Dawnslayer: Thanks for the hints.  
: He died. Galby is a MURDERER!!!!, YW.  
Legolas Thranduilion: Nope, but there ****is**** a hint in here on who it will be...  
Writer of the North: Sorry, my dogs love trying to do that to get food, and they are the cutest, but that wont work on me. .**

Draw

Roran ran to the city's secret entrance, but was thrown back by an invisible ward. Cursing, he brought his hammer down on the ward and called to his soldiers to help. The wards were strong, but then they vanished. He heard, up above, a soldier shout, "Du Varden Skulblaka!" All of the Varden's magicians collapsed. The ward was gone, but so were the magic users. Roran ran inside, followed by his patrol; the entrance was barely noticeable and disguised by a mirage of a wall, just like the one in Helgrind. The inside, however, was a maze of caves and water paths.

"All right troops," ordered Roran, "this passage is used to transport goods in times of need, and there may be magicians, so there might be a passage above and below water. We will split into groups, one down each dry hall, and one stays here. If you find anything, then report back immediately." Everyone went his or her own way, but Roran stayed behind. He needed to plan an attack.

About half an hour later, all the troops had returned. They said what they had found; an empty armory, scrolls about the population matters, and dead ends.

"What should we do, Commander?" asked one of the soldiers.

"We can start by looking through that armory," replied Roran. "There may be a passage in there, but I doubt that soldiers would want to walk in a maze just to get armed."

When they got to the armory, one of the soldiers noticed almost at once a trap door behind the swords rack. They climbed into the hole one by one, Roran bringing up the rear. Then he felt a presence enter his mind before he could react.

_Roran, the king knows the name of the ancient language!_ Roran nearly fell over in shock.

_Eragon, where are you?_

The reply was long-coming; he must have been fighting. _The tops of the city walls – the soldiers up here are magicians, and I cannot fight them without Saphira and magic while Galbatorix possesses them. I left the dragon egg with Saphira; let her explain. Most importantly Roran, do not let her follow me. The last thing we need is the king to have a female dragon on his side. _Confusion quickly took control of Roran as he heard Eragon's words.

_But I thought Murtagh stole it._

Pain erupted in Eragon's mind. _He transported it to me. Murtagh is most likely dead now._ With that, Eragon withdrew from Roran's mind.

When he got outside with Belatona's governor, Commander Hushek, he, Arya, and Nasuada heard from Saphira the tale of Eragon's journey and that they had taken Eragon. As she could not fly, she could not have caught up with them. She had to wait until they were far enough away. _But hearing the name of the ancient language made me also remember its forgotten words. Galbatorix helped us somewhat,_ remarked Saphira.

"What? No, how did he help us? Eragon is captured and we have no hope!" cried Arya. She stomped away in fury.

"Arya is right, Saphira. How did that help us?" Nasuada's response was shocked.

_Because of the banishing of the names, when the Forsworns' dragons' names were forgotten. I remember one of them._

"Really?" said Roran. "What is it?"

_Kuthian._

* * *

Eragon woke in a cell. He sat up, but felt no drug. _Why would Galbatorix not…_ then he remembered. He recalled his knowledge of the ancient language easily and remembered a name – Kuthian – the rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. It was in the desert. Kuthian had been one of the great dragons, praised among its own species. So he had laid his own Eldunarí there to rest. The only thing was that he did not know what the Vault of Souls was, or his true name.

Eragon remembered the battle; Galbatorix had practically surrendered the city to the Varden so Eragon could be captured. He had sent out his soldiers to hold them off and lure Eragon and Saphira to the city. They had fallen for it. One thing that was good was that the evil tyrant had not captured Saphira. But Eragon knew that Saphira would not listen to Roran. She would come. Eragon got up and paced the cell. There was a small flap to let the guards give him food and water without him killing them; the ceiling was nothing more that flat cement covered with blood. The same hailed the walls and floor. The only link to outside was an air vent the size of Eragon's fist. The one thing that Galbatorix did not foresee was Eragon himself; his strength could break walls, but break his hand as well. Thanks to his calluses on his wrist, he had no obstacle.

After waiting through the night until there were fewer guards in the cell, Eragon smashed through the wall. The pungent smell of death crept up his nostrils an instant later. He looked through the hole to find that he had smashed into yet another cell full of rotting corpses. Eragon carried on through several cells until there were no more. He ended up in a hallway with lit torches and the scent of fresh air.

After escaping the city and deciding where to go, he set off to Brom's tomb. He had made a promise to return, and maybe he would find something of use there. The site itself was leagues off and Eragon was tired, but in order to stay hidden he had to keep moving.

After three days of hard travel, he made it to his father's grave to find there was already someone there – someone he had not seen in a long time – Tenga.

**Alright, to ease the confusion, question: Why is the egg female? -- Answer: It isn't, I (Eragon) was talking about Saphira. (Also mentioned in Eldest, by Murtagh, that it is male). Question: Why WOUDN'T Galby drug Eragon? -- Answer: He knows the name of the ancient language, duh. Question: Where is Eragon's cell? -- Answer: Where else? Ura'bean. Question: How does Eragon know where he is? -- Answer: Where else would Galby take him?  
****And for the answer(s) to the posed question: He gets captured, and there is a bit of E/A (I do believe in E/A). Review Pls**


	8. Kuthian

**So this is where Eragon… nope, no spoilers for whoever got their hopes up. :-)-**

**Thanks for the reviews and check out my new story (when it comes out…) it is called Love and War (Inheritance Cycle). This is Eragon's POV. Nope, I will not show the hatching of the egg, but I have an idea up my sleeve instead… Enjoy, and thanks to my beta for correcting this. She is fast, so if there is any delays then don't bombard her cay, if she is ever slow it is probably because I loaded too much on.**

Kuthian

The old man stood there in silence. "Why are you here, how do you know of this place?" Eragon calmly asked. Tenga stood up from the rock he was resting on. "This place has no importance to me, however the dragon bones do." Eragon was getting frustrated; he wanted to be with his father. Alone. "Stop speaking in riddles, why are you here?" He descended from the top of the hill with a way that reminded Eragon of Saphira before she had learned of Glaedr and Oromis, and of himself. "Go to Kuthian's perch and find the one of power, the one that rests there. Find his strength. Take some of that power from him, and chose your path." Eragon knew that Tenga was not talking of Galbatorix; but something much more powerful, clever, and cunning. Something that could destroy Galbatorix with a flick of a wrist, something Eragon had seen before. Yet that was all concealed inside his mind, the knowledge trapped by magic.

"Do you remember me young rider? I have found the answer, it is revealed." Eragon remembered all Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 ght. Tenga had seemed strange at the time, and Angela and Solembum hadn't treated his memory well. "Tenga, who are you? What was your question?" He grinned and shot out a disturbing laugh. "The answer is in the question." Eragon was getting angry now, a madman stood in front of his father and him. He drew something from his pockets and said, "My question is still unknown in your mind? My question is quite simple. Who should we aid? The Varden or the empire?" Eragon was shocked; he slowly drew his sword and pointed it at Tenga. Letting out a breath he asked, "Whose side are you on?" Tenga unfolded the parcel in his hand and showed it to Eragon. It was a stone with runes etched into the center. "The hero shall bring the return of the golden age," he read, "and seek out the undying one." Something inside of Eragon made him want to turn and run, but he held his ground. "I want to see my father." Tenga took several steps back and said one last thing. "And you shall, go to the twin mountains, and see your sire." He then vanished in a wisp of smoke.

A week's worth of travel followed him; his steps carried him towards the desert. He could not go to Saphira, he did not know why, but something held him back. When he finally reached the mountains his feet told him to continue, not to go up where any dragon would nest, but further in to the center of the mountains, not high at all.

A gust in the air told Eragon of a presence beyond magic, and Eragon remembered that he had felt this feeling before. He had felt and seen it give blessing to Orik to make him king. A figure emerged in a flash of light, now dressed in armor and holding a spear.

It's presence was overwhelming.

The god approached and appeared before Eragon's eyes. "Oh though young one who seeks to destroy and bring peace at once. I have foretold your arrival. I know why, but you need to know as well. Why have you come? Eragon was in awe, a god; a god of the dwarves was speaking to him. "Who is Kuthian, lord? And who was Tenga?" The giant looked down on him and answered, "Tenga was an illusion; but Kuthian," He looked at him and gave him an answer that he had never expected to hear.

"Kuthian is one of time. It is the meaning, a creature, and the entity of time. In the guarding dragon's tongue, Kuthian means time. A dragon once good, evil, and now dead was Kuthian. Kuthian is also the entity and the controller of time, one who has lived through all of it. I am Kuthian." Then Eragon remembered Orik's words, "But I thought you were-". But he interrupted Eragon, "I go by many names, just as you do Eragon Shadeslayer, Bane of the Ra'zac, Firesword and Argetlam."

The god, Kuthian, told Eragon of the vault of souls. It was a vault that had once held all of Kuthian's power, but no more. Galbatorix had ruled all in his empire, had live for so long with so much power to ensure even longer, and had declared himself king. The actions were deteriorating Kuthian's power, even now the god was able to wipe him off the face of Alagaesia, but he had sworn never to interfere with lower meddling. If Eragon, his chosen hero, did not kill the evil one, then he would take Kuthian's place as god and gain his entire power. When the king first used the name of the ancient language, he had almost killed the lord. He was suffering.

"Oh, thy hero, speak thy name into my vault. Use the power of your ancestors, all of the dead spirits are in there, ask them for aid. Cry out your name and tell them of your need, ask them for aid…"

Eragon could not speak in the ancient language, Galbatorix's knowledge prevented him, and even if he could; he did not know his name. "Eragon, speak to me, tell me your pleas and I shall talk to them in my tongue, you do not need your name yet. When comes the time, you shall know."

Eragon spoke, and so did the god.

"Lost ones, hear my cry. Time itself is in peril. A dragon rider turned on his own kind-

_Sokamy cya kontera. Kuthian toton pesol. Shurto goam siim misk-_

-and nearly destroyed the world. To save Alagaesia I ask you to help us and unite at-

_-sitvit contera doss terra. Alagaesia sof toa nify-_

-my side. Oh hear my plea lost ones…"

_-tormz. Oook shaak sokamy…_

A rumbling shook the earth as the dead rose from the grave. Each came forward to Eragon and gave him strength. The lord gave him an orb to store the infinite energy, ordering him to return it. The dead all seemed from the beginning of time, but getting more and more modern. Finally after what seemed like a millennia of greeting the dead, they started to seem more and more familiar, an elf approached Eragon, it seemed like he knew him from somewhere. "May you take this power as a blessing from Bid'daum and I. Let it guide you in your quest." Another face approached him later on. He recognized Vreal from the occasional fairths in Ellesmera, he was grand, a leader. The dragon and elvish characteristics shone one him and so did power. "You are a wise rider for one so young, may that help you in your quest. Do what is right Eragon, do what is right."

After another long list of Galbatorix's victims, the forsworn appeared. They did not grant power as the others, but they had a different mist around their spirit. An evil aura penetrated the air and Eragon knew that they were still loyal to the king. They were still doing his duty. Among the faces he noticed one that he had been waiting for a long time. He rode upon a saddle dressed and garbed in robes with a woman behind him, she looked proud as she held her posture. They were both riding on a steed's back, the majestic dragon with bright and beautiful sapphire scales. The man descended from the saddle and Eragon rushed to him. "Hello father."                                                                                                           

**Yup, can't wait to read people's reactions to this. This is a longer chapter but still short. So review, review, and review some more. Maybe I'll be encouraged to write more. **


	9. One Last Lesson

**Hi everyone,**  
**So, sorry for the wait, but technical problems are besieging me and the only thing I can do now is Pm, and DocX. In fact I couldn't even do those for a while there! So, yes, this chapter lacks on imagery and is a short chapter, but because of the tech problems I cannot fix it. :( Miraculously, the computer has let me send it to my beta, so it is corrected. One more thing; keep in mind readers, that I have stated in the story summary that this is a SUMMARY, and I am sticking to that. **

**Enjoy (hopefully).**

One Last Lesson

"So then, when did you find out?" asked Brom.

"Oromis and Gleadr told me," he responded.

"So you found them then. Have you seen the memory I gave Saphira? And where is she?" As he spoke, Saphira knelt down and let Selena disembark. The pair paced over to the two Riders.

"She is in Belatona, with the rest of the Varden. And yes, I saw the memory, but why did you never tell me?"

Brom lowered his head, and breathed in living air. "For many reasons, Eragon – one of which being that I didn't want you to get hurt or put in danger. That information can certainly do anything. I do not have much time so I will make this quick. To find your name, look to your task. That is all I can do; most true names are in one's destiny, fate, or future. I would tell you your own, but I do not know it. OProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 more thing before I leave – Oromis was too weak from his battle to make it here, so he gave me a message to pass on. 'The name of the ancient language binds and controls only those who _speak_ it, not all.'" He bowed his head and backed away. "I must go now, Eragon. I cannot remain in this world much longer. Stay strong, stay alive, and keep Saphira safe."

Saphira bowed her head and his mother, Selena, gave a long hug. "I am proud of you." They then left, departing in flight.

Many came, including Ajihad, Hrothgar, Garrow – all offering condolences, advice and energy. Throughout the entire nation of dead, he did not once see his half-brother and dragon, even though he was sure they were gone and destroyed by Galbatorix's evil. Once they were gone, he turned to leave but there was no exit the way he had come.

Kuthian descended from the height he had been resting at, waiting for Eragon to finish. "Now young Rider, give me your word that you will use that energy wisely."

Eragon gave his word.

"_No_," roared the god, "you can still deceive, even in that tongue. I need your name!"

Eragon asked, "But I do not know my true name; how can I give it to you?" Then he remembered Brom's advice and thought of his task – to kill the evil king and restore the land to its era of peace; to help and fight for and with the Varden, elves, dwarves, and even Urgals; and to leave Alagaësia and never return.

At last it came to mind. "Du Eltona Shur'tugal," which meant "The Parting Rider."

Arya Shadeslayer sat in her tent. The green dragon Esmor asleep outside. It had been several months since Eragon had died; Saphira had been so enraged that she had destroyed over five thousand of the Empire's soldiers as well as their base that they had made using a village. She was still distraught and, had forgotten nearly everything else. They had taken Belatona, but even with a strong majority of the Galbatorix's troops dead, they could not continue without Eragon, so they waited for Esmor to grow.. She sighed and colasped on the bed. They had not attacked again yet since Galbatorix had given several Eldunari to his most powerful magicians in each city, but now that they had power, since over time, Arya had used the belt of Beloth the Wise that Eragon had left behind and stored up energy from any who would volunteer theirs. The total came up to almost double than what had been in Aren, though that was lost with Eragon. A sharp rap came on the other side of the tent. "Arya, are you there,"  
She peeked out through the hole. It was one of the elves, Irdya, a good friend of hers they had joined the Varden to increase forces and decrease losses. "Arya, Islanzadi and Nasuada would like to speak with you." _What could it be now, I though no more battles were to take place until we had strengthened,_ exclaimed Esmor. _Even now that I have grow enough, Nasuada still wanted to conserve our energy in Beloth the Wise for another month. Infact-_ Esmor shifted over to her and poured his strength into her, so she could do the same into the belt. Even though they were linked, his action was so unexpected that she gasped at the sudden rush of exhilaration. Esmor rarely offered his energy, since he and Arya spent a lot of their time raiding the Empire's Encampments and stalling attacks. She stored it and responded, _true, perhaps it is a mission, or maybe the king is attacking._ They followed Irdya to a small tent near the edge of the camp, it had become a habit of Nasuada's to rotate tents in order to avoid assassination attempts.

While the black hawks alerted the leaders to the visitors, Arya said to Esmor; _I think that the time has come for an attack from either parties, why else would they call us like this._ Esmor cocked his head, _Perhaps, all possibilities are still evident._ "Enter" Came Nasuada's voice, it was different than the usual. Since Eragon had died, almost everyone had lost hope. _Arya, _Esmor stopped her, _do you mind if I go hunting with Saphira for a time, she is having a good day today._ Deciding that they could always catch up later, she agreed and entered the tent.

Esmor darted towards Saphira, excitement roared in his belly. _I can't wait to see her again! She has been hiding in that forest for so long since her rider disappeared, I know I would act the same if something were to happen to Arya, maybe hunting will take her mind off of him... _He turned towards Leona lake, one of the few places she felt happy, since he could not sense her in the forest. Just as he was about to try and find her with his mind, she exploded out of the lake, her marvellous scales glittering in the sun. _Hunting Saphira?_ he asked, _Sure, but I wouldn't catch any sheep if I were you, they tend to stick in your teeth._ His heart leapt, she had agreed, albeit still unhappy he was glad to see her again. As she corkscrewed through the air, pulling herself up to Esmor's height, he marveled at the strength in her wings and the beatifull rhythm of her beat. As they flew away in a blast of wind, he admired her scales thinking of her beauty. Her tail swinging perfectly through the air. Just then he felt amusement tingle through him as he realized that their minds were still connected. He quickly put up barriers around his mind to hind his feelings from Saphira. Obviously his actions were more than admittance since she swirled around, eyeing him with amusement. The fire in his belly leaped as his heart rushed. The two dragons dived towards the forest, blue and green spinning around each other as Esmor tried to get as much of her beauty into his head as possible.

**Like it? I based the name on his color, kinda like Saphira. So yes, there is several unexpected twists, like the 3 to 5 month long gap, but this is planned and you'll see what has and will happen. Remember that just because I wrote something, that doesn't mean it is true, so anything can still happen. For those worrying about M&T, he was not seen in the vault, no, but remember Oromis was too weak to come, and Murtagh died AFTER Oromis did. So the result is still unclear if he lived or died, I am still unsure myself even though I am leaning...**


	10. The Miracle of Miracles

**Been another long wait, but now the only tech problem (only if I'm at another PC) remaining is my beta sending, so this and story of legends chapter 2 are NOT corrected.**

* * *

The Miracle of Miracles

As Eragon stepped out of the dungeon onto the dune that surrounded the mountains, he shivered at the feel of the god's power. Combined with the power that he already had, it was almost enough to take down the king. And so he ventured west, stopping and towns and villages to get supplies. He stopped at last at a small encampment near the edge of the dessert. He approached the nearest tent, the one with a setup that made it seem like a shop ... of Urgals. A ram approached him and gabbled in their crude tongue. Then he stopped and spoke in English, "Show us your shield". Eragon understood, it was and Urgal custom to show shields to strangers to determine their allegiance. "I have no shield, but I have a blade." And out he pulled Brisingr out of it's sheath to show to the Rams and Kull. One of them pointed to it and started to blabber in Urgal, the rest of them joined, then gave the the supplies to Eragon and shooed him towards the edge of the camp. Towards the Empire. "But that is the Empire", he protested, "and I am an ally of the Varden." One of the Kull shook his jaw and said in a deep voice, "That no Empire no more, that of the Varden, now go." An uneasy feeling clenched in his gut as he took a step towards enemy lands.

"Hello my Lady," exclaimed Arya as she walked in. "Greetings, Arya, I have wonderful news for you, Esmor, Saphira and the Entire Varden to hear, but before I tell anyone and I may disappoint them, I need you to scry for me." She looked contented and excited as she said those words, and she had light in her eyes as she had not had since their first victory at Feinster. ' What is it Nasuada, what have you discovered?" She responded before the elf had even finished talking, obviously eager to respond. "We received more urgal troops at one of our outposts several hours ago, and they seemed to have a very important message to carry. This message has just been relayed to me." She gestured at her mirror. They talk of a man of power striding through the lands, a man with a blue sword and an alliance with the Varden, one who knows of the Urgals rites of passage and customs. I think it might be Eragon."

Saphira dived through the air, making sure to hide her face from Esmor as so he could not see her love for him. She dipped into the trees and snagged a deer by the head, crunching the body with her mouth. Esmor wasn't nearly as delicate, opening is mouth, he scooped his stag in his mouth, but yelped at his antlers. He beheaded the game with his claw and ate the body, leaving the head to fall to the ground. She laughed in her heart, thoughts and mouth. They flew towards the rocks, lifting her claw, so that Esmor did not see, to feel her belly. Hoping that he would not notice the swelling as she landed. There they lay for hours, eating and sharing thoughts.

* * *

**If anyone can tell me exacly what is going on here (only I know), as well as Saphira's little secret in a couple days time I will write another chapter ASAP (I might anyways).**

**PS: If anyone lives in Alberta, Canada, Planet Earth; check out Jurrasic Forest north of Edmonton. It features animatronic Dinosaurs and is awsome!**


	11. The Return of a Hero

________________

**Ok, so this is my update. I have corrected a few things and the text allignment. Sorry, that I have not been keeping up, but I have plenty of homework and am very busy. For thoses of you who read this story, may also like another one of my stories. It is called the story of legends. Any suggestions, for that story, just PM or review me. I have also added a bit more to this chapter, since it is very short.**

______**PS: Sorry about the italic, I couldn't fix it.**

______________**PPS: I have just corrected a lot of tis chapter as well as altered the italic.**

**Read, enjoy, and review:)**

**Disclaimer: Though I have not done these in a while, the message remains the same.**

_______________

* * *

_

The Return of a Hero

"Draumr Kopa" whispered Arya at the basin of water. The image swerved, then became clear and Eragon's face appeared in the pool. She gasped at the surprise. So Nasuada was right, our parting rider has returned, but how? She paused, and then called out with her mind. _My lady, you were right, he is back, and it seems he is in Bullridge._ Her reply came quickly and was filled with emotions. _Good, hope has returned. Inform the dragons, and then go with them to retrieve him._ Arya agreed, and then approached her mind to Saphira, who was chewing on a deer leg with Esmor, she seemed unusually contented. Could it be? _Saphira, Esmor I have good news._ She sensed Saphira's surprise and told her what she had witnessed. There was no reply in thoughts, but her emotions were so great that even Arya's mind was overwhelmed. _Eragon,_ she cried, _I'm coming._ Minutes later, Arya climbed onto Esmor and the two dragons took off.

As they flew, Arya thought of the link between Esmor and Saphira, and thought it appropriate that the two should mate. _Esmor,_ she asked, _what do you think of Saphira when you see her?_ His response was filled with embarrassment. _I-I don't know what you mean; we are friends, that is all... Oh fine, you can read my thoughts or you would not have asked._ She raised an eyebrow, _well?_ He paused, _she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, her scales and form are in form of pristine beauty. She hunts, flies, and fights with so much grace, only she can compete with. She outmatches all life in Alagaësia._ His response surprised her, as it was far more than she anticipated. _That is good. As I was telling you of Eragon, I sensed she has feelings for you as well, be kind with her._ And he promised he would.

As the sun started to set, and they approached Bullridge, they combined their minds and cast them out to Eragon. He seemed to sense Saphira's mind and responded with enthusiasm. Faster than the eye could see, she darted towards the ground and to Eragon.

############################################################################################################################

Eragon looked up, and he saw a blue streak flying through the air towards him. Instead of landing, she grabbed him in her claws and flew back into the air. The winds seared at Eragon's head and he held on for dear life as she dived back down to the earth. Letting him fall the last ten feet, he spun around to land properly. She wasted no time in diving once more and pinning him to the ground. She stared at him, and a low growl emanated from her throat.

"Saphira, what are you doing?", he asked, but her growling drowned out his voice. Her mind wasn't blocked, but it was filled with so much anger, love and sadness that it was a good as. _What do you think YOU are doing, you have been gone for months. We thought you were dead. The entire Varden did._  
_But I've only been gone two weeks._  
_You have been gone for five months! I have proof._  
But, he started to protest, but stopped as he saw a green streak cross the sky, similar to what Saphira had done. Seconds later he heard the familiar wing beat of a dragon. THUMP.  
THUMP. _Saphira, what is that?_  
THUMP.  
_That_, she answered, _is my proof._

* * *

_Is that a dragon?_

_Yes, his name is Esmor, and Arya is his rider!_

Esmor descended to the ground, and Arya, not waiting for Esmor to crouch, jumped down and rushed to Eragon. Shaphira released him as she approached. One minute he was pinned to the ground, the next he was in her arms. She held him close. "I've missed you", she said, the withdrew and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jumping back onto Esmor, she called to them; "Are we going or not"?

Five minutes later, they were in the air and past Bullridge. Eragon had missed riding on Saphira, but could not imagine how much harder it must have been for her. He had seen Esmor and still did not believe it. _Perhaps this is solely a dream. Perhaps I shall wake and find myself sleeping._  
_This is no dream,Eragon. We all have missed you. We thought you weren't coming back, so we gathered energy from the Varden, and the elves and dwarves as they have joined us, and put it into the belt of Beloth the Wise. When we had enough, we were going to march to Ura'bean and assault the castle via the hidden passageway. _Eragon was shocked to hear this update. But what else could they have done in five months? _Saphira, I have gathered enegy as well._ And so he told the story of his travels, and meeting with the dead. Saphira was even more surprised, and said, let us share this with Arya and Esmor. And so he retold the story to them.  
_Wait,_ though Arya, _so you have the enrgy in Aren, Oromis' blade, and that of the dead?_  
_Yes, though the dead could only offer me what they had had when they had died._ Then Esmor spoke for the first time, his voice already boomed at his young age. _Then let us make haste to the Varden, the elves and the dwarves, for though the armies do not know of your return, Nasuada does, and she wishes to see you immediatly. Plus, the king's forces have the opportune moment now that two dragons and a rider are away. Eragon realised that there was a fault in what the young dragon had said._  
_Did Nasuada not tell the other leaders of me?_  
_No, _replied Arya, _she thought that they may tell the troops, and she was not yet sure of your return. She did not want to excite the royalty and then dissapoint them, and let dispair return to the Varden. Esmor is right, let us cease this chat and focus on the voyage and our speed._

* * *

**I know it's not much, but it is late and I need some sleep. Enjoy and have a happy return to school (like that's gonna happen)!**

**;)**


	12. The Alliance

**Switched rating from KPlus to teen, as well as the story summary.**

* * *

The Alliance

Esmor twirled around Saphira, then slowed, and then sped up again. _Esmor, _warned Arya. Even an elf could not hold on for long onto a whirling dragon. _Darkness is approaching, _remarked Saphira, _and my wings are beginning to ache. I see a small clearing up ahead, let's spend the night there. _The two dragons dived, right into the clearing and landed. Arya and Eragon went off to gather firewood and edible plants, while Esmor and Saphira started to hunt.  
_Arya,  
Yes Eragon,  
What has happened to Murtagh? Did he survive? I didn't see him in the vault.  
The king has not revealed anything; I would think that he is alive, or captured.  
Then we must rescue him. He sent me Esmor's egg, and he should be rewarded.  
_Once they had gathered enough firewood and plants, the set to work cleaning and cooking the weeds. It was hard, since all they could find, were plenty of small plants, mostly dill and other spices. They had to well clean each one several times over. Once they had finished and eaten their fill, they rested. Arya went over to Eragon and rested against him, leaning her head against his shoulder. He hugged her close, then dosed off into the night.

Esmor woke, at Saphira's touch. She had shifted in her sleep, waking him. Hungry, he got up, careful not to wake her. He walked a fair distance from the camp before taking off. The sun was not yet up, but it was already very light outside. Almost as if a dragon had just let out a breath of fire. He soared through the air, opening his mouth to let in the cool, morning scents. A light came and went out in his peripheral vision as a warm current of air ticked his tail. He slowed to scratch his foot, and a blast of flames erupted in front of him. _If I hadn't stopped... _He twirled down towards the enemy, and a large red dragon came out of the forest, snapping at Esmor's tail. He spun around, letting his tail slam down on the foe's head. The dragon let out a breath, then charged at Esmor, with flames in his jaws. He let loose a flurry of heat, just a Esmor dodged out of the way, and the flames burned his leg. Now he was angry. He dodged another pillar, the charged the enemy. _Die, enemy of the Varden!_ But it seemed the other dragon's mind had been open, as he paused, letting Esmor ram into him. _I am not your enemy!_ He cried, _I though you belonged to the king! What is your name? _Esmor cocked his head suspiciously; _I am Esmor, Arya's dragon. _The fire in the red dragon flared in surprise, _and I am Thorn, Murtagh's dragon.  
Wait, I have heard of you, but you're evil, you work for the king!  
No longer, come, let's rest and I will tell you my tale..._

* * *

**Enjoy. Read. Review.**


	13. Thorn's Tale

**Best wishes to my sister, who is in Italy for university. Take a picture of Mount Venesuvius for me!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Thorn's Tale

Thorn waited for Esmor to get into a more comfortable position before continuing.

_Assuming that Arya has told you about me before, and how your egg got to her, I shall start with the battle. _He paused, waiting for Esmor to say that she did not tell him. He said nothing, so Thorn continued.

_We were closing in on the Varden. We had just escaped Galbatorix's magicians, the ones with one Eldunari each. We were exhausted, so we flew high in the sky, and Murtagh tied a white banner around my belly. We couldn't prevent all of the Varden's arrows at once, so we hoped that they would not shoot us down. The only probe with this plan was that Galbatorix saw us as well. We didn't know he was chasing us, but we just made it easier for him. He flew right at us, trying to kill us before we realized that he was there, but just as they were closing in, Shruikan let out a small growl. At that moment, Murtagh warped the egg to Eragon, and nearly fell off my back from exhaustion. I caught him, but spells were flying from the black rider, and one struck my foot. As he was falling, Galbatorix cast one of his spells. Aside from the secret project he has been doing these past few years, he has been inventing new spells. One of these dark spells, the one he used on me, was designed to separate a rider from his dragon, but only in the mind for a short period of time.  
__Unfortunately, he had brought more than one Eldunari. So the spell was so powerful, it separated us completely. _At this Thorn let out a terrible growl, and Esmor saw sadness in his eyes. _He plummeted to the ground, and I couldn't help him survive the fall, since our link was broken. I couldn't give him energy anymore, unless I was beside him. I still don't know if he's dead or not. I would have searched for him, but Shruikan tor open my neck. Galbatorix took all of the Eldunari, and pronounced Murtagh and I dead. I managed to glide to glide to the nearest town after the king had left. There I found a healer to restore my wound. He didn't know of our betrayal, so he was happy to do so.  
_Thorn twisted his neck and showed Esmor a scar, stretching from his jaw to his shoulder. Esmor winced in alarm.  
_By this time, Murtagh and I were completely separate. We couldn't have joined minds again, even if were pressed so close to each other.  
_But Esmor was still curious about some thing. _How did you escaped from Galbatorix's commandments? I'm sure he would have prevented you from betraying him.  
__We did as Eragon suggested, _he answered, _we changed our true names. And since we were in Ura'bean at the time, the king was not alerted. We managed to get away, but by then, the king knew. He was suspisious of our actions, as we did not tell him what we were doing, so he checked the binds, and found them gone. He ordered his magicians after us, to bring us back, but we were got away.  
_

At this moment, Arya came over the hill hiding them. She had her sword drawn, and Esmor realised that he had hidden his entire mind from her, and not only the conversation. She had been curious, and must have scryed him. She charged, her long hair flying after her. Up above, Eragon and Saphira flew, no doubt trying to prevent his escape. He stayed as still as stone, but Esmor backed off. She flew at Thorn and pinned him down. He was too weak to conter her tackle, and even if he did have enough energy, he would not have. that would have had set the impression of an enemy. He let her climb on him, but realised it was a mistake as she raised he sword for a kill.

_

* * *

_

**HeHeHe CLIFFHANGER**

**If anyone guesses what has happened to Murtagh, I will make the next chapter much longer.**


	14. Battle Preparations

**Before I start, I would like to respond to a certain review.**

**It's a dog's life (anonymous): They only state that if a rider dies, then so does his dragon in the movie. In the book, Oromis states that a dragon or rider does NOT die if their partner does, but usually does one of several things. They may continue to serve the rider council, or may follow their partner into the void, or pass away into madness. Besides, because of the king's spell, they weren't really connected anymore.**

**So the first part is kinda everyone's POV, the next is Eragon's, then Esmor's****, then Eragon's, and then a surprise character's. I think that this is my longest chapter yet, if not, then it is extremely close.**

**I like this chapter as it is full of twists, turns, and misleading.**

**PS: I want to remind all of you that my beta sending is STILL not fixed.**

**Disclaimer: Only Esmor belongs to me.**

* * *

Battle Preparations

The elven sword dived towards Thorn. It pierced his neck and flew went right through his scar. _Arya, what are you doing? He is on our side!_

_You have much to learn Esmor, _she gasped, _and he is bound to Galbatorix. He cannot betray the king as long as he is bound by his word._

She withdrew her sword, and jumped down from Thorn. In the moment that she hit the ground, Esmor flooded her with memories of their conversation. She gasped and fell over from the combination of shock and recoil. She got up and brushed off the dirt.

Eragon and Saphira were still flying overhead, unsure of what to do. _Arya, we need to help him! We can't just let him die from this…misunderstanding! _She nodded, and then jumped back onto the red dragon. Arya took off her gloves, and let her gedwëy ignasia shine the hole in his hide. "Waise heil!" Eragon and Saphira dove down, obviously alerted by Arya.

He jumped down from Saphira as she was still diving. He landed next to Thorn, and then jumped onto him as well. "You start healing, I'll repair his innards."

_I…can't…b-b-breath…The…pain is …too much…_He let out his last breath and was dead.

_Thorn!_ cried Saphira. Arya, still unaware that he was dead, continued to heal._ Arya, he's gone._ She looked up at Eragon, _He can't be …_

_It's too late._

_No…_

_#################################################################################################_

The fire was burning, cooking the vegetables and fruit, and Thorn's tomb still needed to be dug. They had found the perfect place, in a cave filled with jewels. They would move him in, without disturbing the tomb, and seal the entrance. Eragon let out a breath. _If only we could bring him back to life. We could use his help._

_But Eragon, _Saphira walked up to him, _Oromis and Brom both warned us of the energy needed, it would kill us…_

_That's it!_ He snapped his fingers with realisation. _We have the energy. I stored it all in Brisingr's sapphire. The dead granted us all the energy we need._

_But Eragon, _Saphira let her thoughts fly with alarm, _that isn't enough!_

_How do you know? No one knows because no one's tried it. There is still energy in Thorn, technically he is still faintly alive, else I would not try it._

He realised he was standing up with excitement.

_It is ridiculous to let him die when we still have a chance to save him._

_Eragon, _this time it was Arya, _even if it is enough, we need all the energy we can get._

He was already racing towards Thorn, but turned and cried, "But we need dragons even more!"

He knelt down before Thorn and repaired his wound. It was easier now that no more blood was flowing. He touched Brisingr and took all the energy needed. It turned out to be enough, but it depleted just over half of the energy.

#################################################################################################

A roar wakened Esmor from his sleep. _Who was that?_ He lifted his head and saw Thorn standing up, with Saphira, Eragon and Arya around him. _I must be dreaming…_

_You are not dreaming Esmor, Eragon revived him with the power he harvested from the dead. _He started the walked towards Thorn and shoved into him with his body. He was solid, and shoved back. It hurt. He paced around Thorn, sniffing his legs. Thorn let him, knowing how amazing it was. They had done it early enough, so his brain had not shut down, and he kept his memories. Once Esmor had done with his legs, he jumped onto his hind legs and looked at his neck. There was a new, lighter scar, overlapping the older one. There was a trickle of blood running down his flank, but Eragon healed the cut.

"Hello, hello, is anyone there?" Nasuada's voice came from a pool by the edge of the camp. The rider's raced over, but the dragon's continued to examine Thorn, who had become of great interest to them. "Hello my lady," exclaimed Eragon, "Eragon! It is a sight to see you, one as such that I have not seen in years, not since I first saw Saphira!"

"Thank you, I shall tell you of my adventure when we return."

"That is good, but it will have to wait still longer than that. Galbatorix's troops are one the move. He has seven thousand men sent to reinforce Dras-Leona, and we can't take the city unless you are here, and we eliminate them. We need you to hurry"

"We will proceed with as much speed as we can muster."

###############################################################################################

Galbatorix looked down on the city of Ura'baen; a grin was on his face. His plan was working perfectly. His troops were marching towards Dras-Leona, to reinforce the city. With them in there, the city would be undefeatable. With only one rider and two dragons to help, the Varden would fail trying to take the city. He had no doubt that they had been gathering energy while in Belatona, but even all that energy could not compete with the fifteen Eldunarì that he was sending. And he was sure that their persistence would encourage them to attack either way.

Just incase, he was going to fly with Shruikan, high in the sky, and bring an almighty storm down on Belatona. He was already forming it from here, but for it to strike and stay in one spot, he would need to be right in the center of it.

The king laughed, his voice echoing all over the city.

He had finally won.

* * *

**Like it?**

**The competition for Murtagh is still on!**


	15. The Storm

**The first part is Nasuada's ****POV (but it is a different kind of POV), and the second part is King Orik's; however, this is a shorter chapter than the last. I will most likely not be able to update for about three months, unless I can use a computer where I am going. I will NOT tell where I am going, that is strictly confidential within my mind. Only people I know personally may know, and even then, not always.**

**Disclaimer: I will try and do these more often, but the message will always be the same. Only Esmor is mine. So far.**

* * *

The Storm

"Lady Nasuada? I have news from our scouts." The voice came from outside the tent. It was lucky he had not barged in, she was still asleep. Then came Jormundür's voice, "Leave her alone, she is asleep. She needs rest."  
"But she never sleeps during the day."  
"I know, but she is exhausted. She is asleep. Leave."  
Nasuada heard none of this; she had been asleep since the day before, when she, King Orinn, Jormundür, king Orik and Queen Islanzadì, had had a war council and she had just fallen from her chair. The council had caught her, and laid her to rest. She had gone through screams, laughter, yelling, fights, and even the pounding of an anvil, and she still had not awoken. The doctors had examined her, and had all proclaimed that she was simply asleep, but now it had been a full day, and the Council was beginning to get worried.  
Three hours later, King Orik came inside the tent, took her communication mirror and hauled it out. In a few minutes, Orik could be heard talking, as well as Eragon's voice.  
"Where is Lady Nasuada? May I speak to her?"  
"She is asleep."  
"Can't you wake her up?"  
"No, we have tried, we cannot."  
"That is one reason we have called you," There came the queen's smooth, sweet voice. "None of us can take over the Varden in her stead, since we are all equals, but you could, you are a dragon rider."  
"I will proceed with as much speed as I can get, although I already am."  
"Wait Eragon, we have other news."  
"What is it my King?"  
"Nasuada's scouts have reported not only seven thousand men roaming to Dras-Leona-"  
"I heard, she told me."  
"-but also a giant storm preparing to strike Belatona. We suspect it is the King's doing, as it is closing from all sides. It looks as if it is holding it's rage for the city."  
"Can you not evacuate?"  
"We sent elves and dwarves to investigate, for they are sturdier than men. The storm washed them back here. Half were dead, the rest were severely injured."  
"These are grave tidings, but Saphira cannot fly into the storm, nor can Esmor."  
"We know; we need you to destroy as many as you can of those seven thousand men. If you do not, Dras-Leona will be undefeatable."  
"We will take care of them."

# # #

Thunder rolled as Orik looked out into the sky. He was standing on a chair, and beside him was the Queen. "I don't know if we'll survive this. The fact that it is so strong, and it co-insides with the reinforcements, says it has to be Galbatorix's doing. He knows we can wipe out those troops on the ground, but another seven thousand in a castle could be our doom." Islanzadì sighed. "I fear you are right master king dwarf, even the elves could not survive this."  
Below, they could hear the clanking of people building shelters and adding onto their houses. The rich were crowding into the smallest and sturdiest houses they could find. "Where will you stay?" She asked. "The merchant entrances are collapsed by the Lady's order, and they would be flooded if they were not. Will you hide another tunnel?" Orik growled. "Despite our fondness for rocks and gems, we are not rabbits hiding in holes, we prefer to rest above the ground if that is an option. And right now it is, though in the past it has not."  
"Of course, forgive me for my rudeness."  
There was another clap of thunder and Orik said, "Come, let us not look upon this evil, we have to move Nasuada and her belongings." The queen took one last look at the storm clouds, and then followed the dwarf down the stair. Around them, people braced for the oncoming storm.

* * *

**Here I end, unless I have a computer where I am going, so here is their present prolem.**

**Reinforcements approach Dras-Leona, and unless they are killed, the city will be undefeatable, postponing their victory and quickening their defeat. With Nasuada asleep, and a storm fashioned by Galbatorix, is there any hope left?**


	16. The Battle of the Plains

**Finally the battle of the plains. Like I said before, I might not get things done as quickly as before, before I used to write almost all of my chapters in one go, not anymore.**

* * *

The Battle of the Plains

_So when do we attack? _Asked Esmor, _we know what you were discussing, and we would like a good battle. Thorn says that he needs a good rest, and by that he means battle, and neither I nor Saphira have fought in a while.  
_Eragon sighed, and looked to Arya fro answers, but she was already looking at him.  
_We attack tonight.  
We should gather wood and start a fire, _said Arya, _it would lure them here and keep their eyes out of the sky.  
You're right, _exclaimed Esmor, _ans since they think only two dragons are on our side, and we're both in Belatona, trapped by the storm. _Saphira and Esmor then went out to get some larger logs, while Eragon and Arya looked for some smaller pieces. They arranged the wood into three faggots, and placed Saphira's leftover meat from her last meal into pans. The riders were repulsed, but the dragons like the idea. _This way, the soldiers will be drawn here, thinking it is but ordinairy people cooking, and then they fled as the soldiers arrive, _Esmor bent down and clawed away the grass while Saphira shoved more tree sized logs into the fires. Thorn flew up high into some mounds of dirt, while Esmor and Saphira flew up into the sky with Arya. Eragon was to ride Thorn and give the soldiers a double surprise.

Thorn landed and settled into the mound just as the soldiers crowded around the fires. A couple ran towards the food, but their Captain stopped them. "We don't know who did this, Mikie, check to see if it's save." A short, plump man came through the crowd, mumbling curses. He said some quick words in the ancient language, and declared it safe. The soldiers cheered, and dug in before their captain could stop them. The captain appointed a watchman before joining the crowd. A couple of deer weren't nearly enough to satisfy two-thousand men, but they ate slowly. Finally the watchman screamed out, "Dragons!". Saphira had shown herself, and Esmor followed. Green and blue merged together as both of them spewed fire from their mouths. The army paniked as the Captain was engulfed in flame. They ran in all directions, like little ants, and fire some arrows, but they were of no used. Either the heat from the flames burned the arrows before they could reach the trio, or Eragon and Arya's wards protected them.

The army fled to the plains, just a mile from the camp, while the dragons kept on killing. Occasionaly, there was a green orb, or an arrow shot from Esmor's back, but otherwise, Arya kept to herself, conserving her energy. A horrible, terrible laughing came from the soldiers' throats. Several got up, almost in ashes, and fired arrows. _Eragon, _cried Saphira, _they can't be hurt, we must burn them completely. Come Thorn, come Eragon, help us._ Thorn took off and flew into the air as the other two dragon started to finish off the archers. He summoned fire to his mouth, but kept it closed, and dove right into the fray. he reached the archers and let it loose. A fire many times worse than any Eragon had ever experienced before incinerated the men, leaving nothing but white soot. The laughter halted they saw the red blur. They were so startled that some dropped their weapons, and most fled... towards Dras-Leona. They started to cross the plains, but Thorn landed in from of them, incinerating several dozen more. They kept on charging, throwing spears, and one flew towards Eragon, and he revealed himself, catching the spear and hurtling it right through it's owner's head. His brains spilled out and he fell to the ground, dead.

The laughter resumed and the soldiers filled out of the forest towards Thorn. They jabbed him with metal pikes, and he was forced to take off, leaving the soldiers with a clear pass. They fled through the plains, but Saphira and Esmor had finished off the archers, and now flew to the front rank. Saphira killed several dozen with her tail, while Esmor ate others. _If they keep on coming like this, we won't be ale to win, _thought Eragon. Ten more soldiers charged Saphira with metal pikes and spears. She burned three, and Eragon jumped off Thorn's back to help her. He beheaded two more, but missed another as he jabbed his pike towards the armored part of Saphira's belly. Instead of letting it bounce off, she moved her leg into the way, a trace of fear in her eyes. The blade pierced her leg, and hit her bone. She tilted back her head and roared, a roar so fierce, it scared even Eragon.

_Saphira! _Cried Esmor, _fly back to camp, we can take care of the rest. _It was true there was only a couple hundred left. _I'll go with her, I can tend to her there._ He killed on last soldier, then jumped onto her, and away they went.

#####################################################################################################################################################################

Orik looked up, and there was a clap of thunder. He felt a drop of rain on his arm, and realized it had begun. He dashed the last of the dwarves and men into a small cottage, higher than the ground, and went to join the queen. Nasuada was with her, still asleep. The house shook, and someone ran by, shouting something out. "Wait here, I'll go see." he said. The dwarf climbed out of the window, as they had barricaded the door, and ran after the person. "You there, halt," he screamed through the wind. The man halted, and was revealed as an elf. He turned and ran to Orik. "My king, it's him, it's the madman, he's controlling the storm!"  
"Who is it?"  
"Galbatorix!"


	17. The Flood

**This chapter describes the full extent of the storm. It is a first timer, I think for I anyone one the site, as it is Izlansadi's POV.**

* * *

The Flood

Izlansadí ran after Orik. No dwarf, not even the king could command her. He was small, and barely cleared her waist, he was very likely to get lost or killed in the storm. As soon as she stepped outside, sewas drenched; the water soaked her, and nearly brought her to her knees. Orik had surely gone under by now, for he didn't have the strength of an elf. The water poured, and some turnedto hail. A rainbarrel, now full cascaded off of a roof onto the street, nearly crushing her. _There is no way an elf could survive this, let alone a dwarf. _She ran inside the nearest cottage, only to find that it had been washed out. The queen looked around and saw a rope, so she grabbed it and leaped back into the storm.  
Carefully tying the cord onto a sturdy metal pole, she jumped into the street. The wind and hail battered her, but she held on. She needed to find that dwarf, whether he was alive or not. She managed to raise her head, but apart from the water and ice, the roads were empty, even though this had been where Orik should have caught up to the man. Up ahead, more rain barrels turned over, turning the road into a river. The current dragged her, and broke the rope. It snapped back to her, and she fell unconscious, only to be grabbed by small, strong hands.

A small man, just barely taller than a dwarf heaved her up, and pulled her along a similar rope to the one she had used, only of dwarven make. It shook threateningly, but didn't snap, nor twist as they were hauled back to a house. Another person grabbed her, and laid the on the floor. Someone shut the door, while another tried to revive her. Izlansadí coughed up some water and looked at her saviors. One small man, with a large bushy mustache, who looked almost exacly like a dwarf had been the one to pull her in. Another man, another dwarf ressemblance, had hauled them to safety and shut the door, while the last... "Orik!" she cried. Indeed, Orik stood over her, and extended his hand to help her up. She took it and stood. "My queen, it is good to see you," He said.  
"As good as it is to see you, my king". They bowed to each other and Orik introduced her to the other men. "This is Moot and Soot, two brothers who had a dwarven mother and a human father. They were outcasts in Galbatorix's rule here, but when the Varden came, they offered their help to me. I accepted, knowing how good a combination af a dwarf and man would make, and indeed, they have prooved usefull."  
"Thank you Moot and Soot," proclaimed the queen, "I am in your dept."  
"Nay," said Soot,  
"Aye, it was our pleasure," said Moot.

They told each other their stories, how Orik had found the man, and how he had told Orik that Galbatorix was attacking, just before a chunk of ice crushed his skull. How he had been saved by Moot and Soot right after a house had colapsed on him. "The water was up in my beard," he said, "and I thought I was doomed, but then, these two pulled me out."  
Soot nodded, "We gave him some cheese, our family are experts in making Feldunost cheese, but he spat it out. We realised that he had seen you, so we attached a rope to Moot, and threw him out into the storm."  
Moot agreed, "You sure are light, my queen. I didn't realise that elves could be larger than us and light at the same time." They gave her some cheese, but she refused it. Elves were vegans, and didn't eat cheese, butter, or milk.  
"I need a miror," she said to Soot.  
"M'am, now is hardly the time to worry about your appearance,"  
"No, it is not, but I need to contact Arya."

###############################################################################################################################

Arya knelt down and washed her face in the pond. They were almost at Belatona, and could see the storm. It was indeed mighty, and it would be many more days before it would abate and they could enter. She was about to graba another handfull of water, when her mother's face appeared in the pool. "Hello Arya," exclaimed queen Izlansadí, "it's good to see you."  
"It is good to see you too mother." She heard Eragon approaching, but she flicked her hand back, signaling him to stay away. "Where have you been, daughter? We are caught in a storm and Nasuada is in an enchanted sleep. At least, we think it's an enchanted sleep, for it has been days. We need you back here."  
"I know about the storm, I can see it from here, we are but a few hours horse ride from here, but we can't enter with the storm hanging over the city, so we shall have to wait."  
"That is dissapointing, but good at the same time, because the king is forming the storm. He is the one attacking."


	18. Zombie

**Stranger POV than the last...**

**Thanks to Wildskysong for her permission to use one of her ideas, can you guess what it is?**

**Dislaimer: All CP's stuff except an idea or two that belongs to Wildskysong, the rest is mine (not that much: Moot, Soot, Esmor, the following characters, etc...).**

* * *

Zombie

"All right men," shouted the Captain "We need to take out this convoy and report back to the Varden." Sismor climbed onto Chifl, his steed. They slowly crawled through the trees, approaching the convoy, and drew their bows. Sismor was one of the few without a bow, but was an expert with throwing knives, and Chilf was ladden with them. He kept his sword sheathed and reached out with his mind to his captain. His father, Sisl, had taught him how to do that, but without magic, he wasn't sure if it was working, and coudn't block another's entry. _Captain Disma, can you hear me? _His response was clearer than before, obviously his magic had been improving, _Yes Sismor, I can, you are getting better, and clearer.  
As are you Captain, but to get to the point, I can see the convoy through the trees. They have a good two hundred men gathered in the main camp, and fifty more on watch around it.  
That is good, that many men on watch suggests that they either aren't fast at preparing, or they aren't that talented.  
Or it could be a trick...  
No, it isn't, they are too deep in our territory to risk that.__  
_Sismor peered closer at them._ They look injured...  
Injured how?  
Sort of burnt, as if they were working in large forgeries without clothing.  
_He paused, _never-the-less, we attack on my command, prepare to signal your troops. _Sismor took a knife in each hand and urged Chilf forward with his mind. The horse stepped through the trees and cracked a twig. The two watchmen who Sismor would have killed swerved their heads in their direction, Chilf paused, smart enough to not make another sound. After a few minutes, they went back to their original position. _Now, _came the captain's voice. They were on the other side of the clearing, so Sismor was in charge of his own troops, and the enemy on his side would not know what was happening until the knives them. Chilf put down his hoof, and Sismor hurled the knives, killing the two watchmen. They fell to the ground without making a sound. His soldiers knocked their arrows, and Sismor grabbed two more knives. "On my throw," he whispered, "then we charge." He raised his hand, paused, then lowered it.  
The blades killed the inner watchmen, alerting the other guards. The archers next to him fired their arrows and the swordsmen charged. His men cut through the enemy soldiers, charging through their ranks. Sismor took the last line, as he was terrible with a sword. He couldn't even do a stab-block without suffering a fatal wound, but Disma made him carry one. He threw knives, Chilf jumping over bodies.  
But Chilf suddenly halted, and backed up. He put down his knives and tried to steady the steed, but Chilf ran, throwing him off. _Chilf, stop! _he cried, _come back! _But the horse had already gone. He realised why as an arm grabbed his leg and a body rose up from the ground, laughter coming from his arrow peirced throat. _Captain, they are the painless ones!_  
He stabbed him with a knife, but pain erupted from his back. He looked down and saw a sword produing from his body. Blackness envelloped him, blinding him from his surroundings, then was suddenly replace by light. He felt a twinge and realised he had hit the ground.

Sismor felt himself float, and he realised that his spirit was being lifted into the sky. He had no worries. He wanted to float forever into eternity. He looked at his hand, but found that he could not see it, then he felt a tug, as he rose up into the air. He could see all of Alageisia, even the Beor mountains, but not the tips. Too bad, he had been hoping to catch a glipse of the legendary moutain tops, never seen by the human eye. Of course, he wasn't human anymore, he was a spirit, a ghost. Then he felt the tug again, and he felt himself being pulled back to the ground, north of Teirm, even Narda, all the way to a distant isle that he had only seen in maps, and heard it's name very rarely.  
Blackness appraoched him, and he was swept back into pain, back into a body. Sismor sat up, and looked at his hand again. It was pale, but there was something different. He looked around and saw someone sitting beside him, but he wasn't human. He appeared to have had been once, but no longer. His face was filled with pus and he lent his hand out to Sismor. Sismor looked behind the decomposing being and saw a mirror, the back of the newcomer's head, and someone else's body looking into the mirror.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**MOIMOIMOIMOI  
HAHAHAHAHAHA  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHI  
HOHOHOHOHOH  
HUHUHUHUHUH  
HARHARHARHAR  
Murtagh's contest is over as soon as I post the next chapter, so if you want to post a guess on what happened to him, do it now.**


	19. Experiments

**For those of you who haven't guessed yet, the idea that I'm borrowing from Wildskysong is from Igneus. Nope, I'm not giving the idea. Can you still figure it out?**

**Disclaimer: Esmor, Sismor, and some new types of creatures are mine, but a secret idea is Wildskysong's. The rest is CP's.**

* * *

Experiments

"Csalm downp, csalm downp." The zombie's voice was rugged, but calm. "Where am I?" Sismor's voice was lower than he was used to, and it scared him. "Yob art on te Isle of Vreongard, in the citry oft Doru Areaba. Te ankient hom oft te ridrs."  
"But I died!"  
"Yuss, buut we transfurmd yob nto and fusshk."  
"A what?"  
"A fusshk. A dead spirt insde somon els' bodii." Then Sismor realised what the zombie had been trying to say. Not a fusshk, but a Fuisk. A creature of legend. A Fuisk was a dead human, dwarf, elf, of dragon, whose spirit had been trapped in another's body of a different race. Sismor's new body, as he now realised, was that of an elf's. It was said that a trained Fuisk was capable of transfering his or her spirit into another body and taking controol of that one. If this new body died, the spirit would either be transfered to another one, or set free. A free Fuisk became a spirit, and a powerfull one too. He was still considering the possibilities of being a Fuisk, when a new person entered. He was not a zombie, as far as far as Sismor could tell, but he wasn't human either. His skin was pale and his fingers were long. He had no hair, and bore no shoes. He approached Sismor and raised his hand in welcome. "Good day, I am Mortaai. Welcome to the city of Doru Areaba. It has been renamed Gedwet Arget, meaning Shining Silver in the ancient tongue."  
Minutes later, Sismor was dressed and outside with Mortaai. "I should introduce you to your new home," he said, "just before the downfall of the riders, they created experiments. They found that they didn't have enough warriors to combat Galbatorix, so they made new creatures, and augmented the numbers of others, trying to find the perfect one. They made the centaurs," and he pointed to an outcrop of what seemed like horses, but had the waist up of a human, "the griffins", he looked up and pointed to several winged beasts with the body of a lion and the wings and head of a eagle, "the Asrai," he pointed to a pond where some spirits in the shape of humans dwelt, "the Martocs," he pointed to some skeletal creatures working on a building, "the Ato-oi-kozō, which are invisible," he waved his hands around, "and many others." They also augmented the ranks of the Raquils, they have the tails of monkeys, the bodies of lions, and the heads of ants, and the wings of dragons" he looked back, "strange, I don't see them, must be off hunting... and the wraiths, my species. We are the bodies of shades who have survived the escape of spirits."  
"But what are you going to do? Are you going to attack Galbatorix?" Mortaai was shocked, "Why should we attack the king? He will just kill us all!"  
"But he will kill you either way, at least like this, you stand a chance!"  
"I'm sorry Sismor, but we just don't want to fight, we want to survive."  
"But I don't think you understand, if Galbatorix defeats the Varden, he will return here and kill you all!"  
"We can hide, like we did last time."  
"I don't think so. You have many, many more people than you had then, I don't think you can hide from him. Your best chance lies with the Varden."  
"Our answer remains." Simsor turned around and started to head towards the shore. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To find a boat.. They need all the men they can get, and my loyalties are with them, even if yours aren't."

* * *

**Here is a list of supernatural creatures some of you may not know what they are:**

**Asrai: Water Spirits  
Martocs: Spirits capable of inhabiting skeletons or bodies and transforming the bodies into skeletons and vice versa (my invention)  
Raquils: Their only ability is to teleport.  
Wraiths: Feed on other's lives. Unnatural ability to heal after feeding, if you watch Stargate Atlantis, you may see another version of them on there.**


	20. Retreat

**Here is a shorter chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. I have added tons of new features to my profile page.**

* * *

Retreat

_Nooo! _Thought Galbatorix, _My storm has barely dented their walls, and only a few hundred have died, they must have reinforced the walls with magic. _In his rage, his magic slipped, and he accidentally let slip a very important spell. Furious, he let loose another bolt of lightning, but this one erupted from his hand. He would have to get another magician to cast the spell again, even if it did kill them. Angry with himslef, he continued to cast his rage onto the city of Belatona, but it did no more harm. The storm was failing, and even Galbatorix could not make more water to make it stronger. The winds were failings, and electricity was low. _Arrrgggg, I'll kill them. I'll fly out to meet them in battle!_He stuck the city with one final blow, then swept the remnants of the storm away with him. If it couldn't do any more good as it was, he could make it strong again and have it to guard his castle. Of course, he would need to put a creature inside it, to control it, perhaps one of his Eldunari. _They shall pay._

##################################################################################################################################

Nasuada woke with a sharp pain. "My Lady, are you allright?" She turned her head and saw Elva peering over her. "What are you doing here Elva?" Elva stood on her tippytoes to get a look into her eyes. Her cold stare turned Nasuada's blood to ice. "I sense you were in danger. You haven't eaten in days." Indeed, the leader's stomach groweld as soon as she stood up. "Elva, fetch me a drink, and send a messanger to fetch both King Orik and Queen Izlanzadí. I wish to see them." Elva did nothing except cock her head. "Please." Elva dashed off into a small storage room beside Nasuada's bed.

##################################################################################################################################

As the thunder abated, Orik climbed out of the house, along with Moot and Soot. "Look at all the wreckage!" Exclaimed Moot, "But though Galbatorix can doestry our homes, he can't crush our spirit." Orik nodded, just as a small boy rushed around the corner. "King Orik, Islanzadí Dröttning! Come quickly, come quickly!" Izlanzadí hopped out of the house and cried, "What is it boy?" The boy, now revealed as a dwarf without a beard came to a halt, panting. "My leige, Nasuada is awake. She asks your presence."

##################################################################################################################################

Eragon climbed onto Saphira. _Come on, we have little time. We must get back to the Varden as quickly as possible. Galbatorix may have left, but we have no way of knowing how much damage he caused. _Arya nodded, and jumped onto Esmor. Thorn climbed first and seached the skies. _Clear, let's go._ The three dragons with their rider rose into the sky and flapped towards Belatona.

* * *

**Short, lots of POVs, but quick, and it will (hopefully) fill your needs. Seriously, check my profile page.**


	21. Arrival

**Sorry for the wait, but I don't have much time to write. Thanks for the reviews, but when you do leave one, I've noticed that your guys say "awsome chapter" or "post soon" over and over again. I'd appreaciate it if you didn't do that, because after so many identical reviews, it starts to seem like the 1111 reviews that have no point whatsoever. I'm not saying "don't ever leave any like that again", I'm just asking not to do so many of them. I've also redone a few chapters (nothing to really reread, just error corrections).**

**Discaimer: Few things mine, few Wildskysong's, but most belong to Paolini.**

* * *

Arrival

Nasuada peered up the narrow stairway. There was still ice, and her legs were stiff from days of sleep. The light reflecting from the ice blinded her as she tried to open them. the fact that it was noon and that she had had her eyes closed for several days did nothing to help. She slowly climbed up the pathway, making sure to place each foot carefully and securing it with her hand. After a few minutes of careful climbing, she reached the top of Belatona's wall. Before she could get her eyes adjusted to the light, she heard the thumping of dragons' wings. The beats were quicker than they were supposed to be, as if the Saphira and Esmor were in a rush to get there. Jörmundur gasped, and Nasuada forced her eyes open. There, just before the light blinded her again, she saw a terrible sight. There weren't two dragons flying; there were three. One green, another blue, and the last red.

##############################################################################################################################

_Oww, that hurts._ Esmor limped to the fire, his leg was raw from a wound he had gotten in battle. His wings were better, but clawed too. _Esmor,_ thought Thorn,_ you should fly ahead of us, we can support you if you fall, and then we can slow down if you start to lag behind. _Esmor nodded, and looked at a hunk of deer meat on the ground, recently put there by Saphira. _Saphira told me to tell you to eat that. She said that with that leg hurting, you might not be able to hunt.  
Thank you Eragon. _The green dragon bent down to devourer a haunch. Arya, sitting next to Eragon, grimaced in pain, reacting to Esmor's wound. _Allright, once you're done that, I should heal the next layer of skin. If I heal too many at once, you could suffer tissue damage. _Esmor nodded and bend down the rest of the way. As Arya healed him, Eragon prepared Saphira's saddlebags and packed them onto Thorn. They were meant to catch up with her just before Belatona, so she could hunt some more for the Varden. Assuming that the stores of food had been washed out, she would bring at least ten deer, and have all dragons carry some.

They took off a few minutes later, making sure to douse the fire with magic to avoid attention. As they soared above the treetops, Eragon heard Saphira's voice. _Eragon, I've gotten all the deer I can carry, and then some. Could you bring everyone here?_ She sent an image of her location; a small encove filled with a dozen deer, as well as a moose. _Allright Saphira, I'm coming._ "Everyone, Saphira has the deer ready, follow me and Thorn. He directed Thorn to Saphira's location, and he landed in a clearing next to the encove. They picked up the deer, and Saphira had Eragon put the Moose on her back, as it was too big to be carried comphortably in her mouth. They took off again, and glided high enough to see Belatona from several leagues away. _There, _cried Arya, _on the wall of Belatona, Jörmundur and Nasuada! _Eragon peered and saw them too, just before Jörmundur turned around and waved his hands in a frantic motion. Archers raced up the pathways into view and knocked their weapons. Another waved of Jörmundur's hand let them loose to fly towards the three dragons.

###############################################################################################################################\

Sismor climbed out of his canoe and looked up at the walls of Teirm. Patrols circled the walls, holding bows and javelins. Sismor stabbed the bottom of the boat and pushed it into the water. He took one last look at the rugged boat before diving into the woods.

* * *

**Allright, so news, next stories, quotes, games, covers, etc... have been added to my profile page. Enjoy!**


	22. Allies

**Hey Everybody! Merry Christmas! Not much to say about this chapter, so let's read on!**

**Disclaimer: If you've read the other chapters, you wont bother looking at this.**

* * *

Allies

Sismor shuttle-jumped up the remaining rocks and looked over the small forest just before Belatona. He clutched an orb in his hand as he saw a small lizard returning to him. Mortaai had given it to him as he was leaving.

_"If you are going to fight the Empire's armies, then you should take this." He tossed a small red orb to Sismor. "What is this?" Asked Sismor. "Well, it is an ancient artifact, one of the only ones ever made, left behind by the grey folk. It is supposed to increase one's power tenfold, and not only power, but one's best skill as well. Galbatorix has one of these, and if I am right, it may help you posses more than one body, and keep control of your own as well. I would start small, with worms perhaps, or beetles." Sismor nodded and hopped onto a small canoe, pushing off with his foot.  
A mile out to sea, Sismor took a first look at the orb. It had ancient ingravings on it, and it seemed to be wriggling with life. Sismor clutched it and concentrated. The orb glowed and Sismor felt a strange kindness. Not towards others, but towards the water and the environment around him. He released the orb and the kindness diminished, but did not dissapear._

The lizard scuttled onto a small patch of dirt and began to draw. He drew Belatona's defenses and how it had changed since Sismor had last seen it. Releasing the lizard from its spell, Sismor the possesed a bird to get a better view from the sky.  
An hour later, the bird returned and, it too, drew a small diagram in the dirt. Sismor pieced the pictures together and gathered that, as he was in elven form, he should enter by the back, where a small protion of the eleven tents were. He grabbed his small pack of fruit that he had found in the spine and set foward to Belatona.

##############################################################################################################################

The first arrow was stopped dead in its tracks by Arya's wards, but another, magic powered, flew threw a weak point and cut through Eragon's flannel shirt. A small stream of blood flew before Eragong healed it with magic. _What are they doing?_Cried Eragon, _Has Galbatorix taken over Belatona._ There was a pause, then Arya answered, _No, those are the Varden, but why they are attacking is a mystery. _Eragon gasped. _Oh no. I've just realised why. _Arya shot him a confused glance, but an arrow sliced her leg, and she was forced to look back to heal it. _Thorn is with us. They must think that he is still subject to Galbatorix's rule!_ Saphira snorted fire, incinerating five arrows. _Well then, the only choice we have is to plow on._Eragon turned his head just in time to dodge an arrow._ Well then, we might as well put a stop to these arrows. _"Orya, letta!".  
At Eragon's cry, the arrows started stopping several feet in front of them and then falling. _Thorn, Saphira, _said Arya,_ why don't you fall behind just a bit, then me and Esmor can lead on and I can jump down and convince Nasuada to stop.  
All right Arya,_though Eragon, _but be careful. _Saphira and Thorn slowed down and hovered a quarter of a mile from the city, while Esmor flew just over the Belatonian walls. Eragon saw a lithe character jump from the green dragon's back and roll towards Nasuada. The arechers stopped firing at the dragons and pointed their arrows at Arya instead. After a few seconds, they lowered their bows and Arya contacted Eragon. OK, y_ou can come in, as can Saphira, but Thorn stays outside.  
Why?  
It seems they want to examin our memories, then they will let him in.  
As a precaution?  
Yes.  
_Eragon relayed this information to Saphira and she nodded. Thorn landed and Eragon climbed onto Saphira. Together, they walked throught the gates of Belatona.


	23. Walls

**Ok, so here are some battle preparations for seiging the remainder of Galbatorix's cities. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Ditto**

* * *

Walls

As Angela had finished examining Thorn, the soldiers let them through. Nasuada appearedat the top of the steps leading to a small tower. "Eragon! you really are alive! How did you-" A loud, deep, and strangely familiar voice cut through Nasuada's. "What, did someone say Eragon?" Immediately, a strong wave of conciseness probed over Eragon's mind. Sensing who it was, Eragon let him through. _Hello Orik.  
_Shock swept Orik's mind away and Eragon heard Orik's voice out loud. " Barzul! Why you backstabbing, full-of-it, menthiv nagra, barzûlegûr, idiotic..." Orik came flying down the stairs and pounced on Eragon, who was taken by surprise and let Orik floor him. "...good-for-nothing, backstabbing..."  
"You already said that"  
"Oh whatever."  
"It's good to see you Orik, and when did you learn to mind probe?"  
"From Arya, she has been teaching me, thinking I am in even more danger now that I am king."  
Angela emerged from behind Thorn. "I couldn't have said it better...the insults that is." Eragon laughed and turned towards her, "I seem to recall you giving me quite a good rally of them after I accidentally cursed Elva." She laughed too and hugged him. "That was rehearsed, and I still call you blockheaded for it." She let go and drew a more solemn expression. "And now for some bad news. Sloan was killed trying to escape again, but it seemed he managed to steal something from a dragon lair just before he was caught. It healed his eyes and let him injure five elves. It was an Eldunari. He smashed it over a rock, then stabbed himself." Eragon flinched. To destroy an Eldunari without its permission was a grave sin. "Wait, did you say he found one?"  
"Yes, he did. Which leads me to beleive that there are more out there, hidden. I asked Islanzadi, and she agreed to send out searchers to find some more."  
"Well, this is great ne-" At that moment, a messenger crashed through a tarp covering a street. It looked so much like a wall, that Eragon jumped in surprise when the messenger barged through. "My lady, my King..." Then he faltered at Eragon, "Oh, this is a glorious moment! Our rider has returned! And just in time too, because at this very moment, an elf, seeminly hostile has entered the walls. Please help us!"

As Eragon rushed alongside Arya, Nasuada and Orik, he asked "What's with the tarps?" Arya answered, "We have had several attacks against us, so we have armed our selves with tarps and walls to protect ourselves. The tarps look like walls, yet some walls are invisible, and some look like tarps."  
"So then, how do you know which ones are which?"  
"Well, those higher in command know which ones are which, but the soldiers have to look for certain signs in order to avoid or go through them. Sometimes it's a dog dish, and at others it is a small green patch on the ground. It changes every time."  
As Eragon saw the scene, fifteen soldiers facing an elf with a sword, a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into a house. The hand was Arya's, leading him through the house, and out the door on the other side of the street. "Be careful, what did I just tell you about invisible walls?" She let him go and he turned again towards the scene. The elf was pale and deathly looking. He was clutching something in his hand, and, as he saw Eragon, he closed his eyes and squeezed it tighter. Dogs and horses alongside the soldiers suddenly turned and tackled their owners. The animals then retreated towards the figure. "I am Sismor," he cried, "I was a soldier in you army, but I was killed on patrol against some unhurtables. I was revived in Doru Areaba, now renamed Gedwet Arget by its inhabitants, legendary creatures such as centaurs, griffins, and wraiths. I am a Fuisk, and I have returned!" Arya muttered something under her breath then said outloud, "He's telling the truth." Nasuada looked at Arya, then said "Then bring him to my tent, and we shall interrogate him there. Eragon," she added in an undertone, "perhaps you should show yourslef to King Orrin and Queen Islanzadi. They are west of the city, and please hurry; they will be thrilled to see you." Eragon nodded walked west.  
CRUNCH  
He had hit an invisible wall and broken his nose. "Jeirda," the wall became visible and broke down, "Hail," and his nose healed. He walked through the rubble and muttered "repoctatac," sealing the wall behind him.

* * *

**There, an above-average chapter (in length) for a christmas present.**


	24. Mini Mêlée

**Yaiiii, 2011! Check the new news on my profile page! New story on Legend Of Zelda, I have named it "Legends Of Hyrule".  
So, sorry for not writing in awhile. In exange, this chaptert is extra long. Sort of. I`m using my school laptop at the moment (last part of the chapter). It`s a French keyboard (yes, , I speak French), and I don`t know how to do poper apostophes, so they`re going to be like this (`) instead. I will do other chapter or chapter parts here too, so expect this in the future.**

**BTW: Previous chapter's name is changed because it was the same as chapter 14's name and is corrected.****  
**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine... Again...  
**

**

* * *

**

Mini Mêlée

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" The cry echoed through the city. Eragon already knew. He had sensed the troups just before the cry had sounded. _Saphira, can you see them? _He could see her perched on top of Belatona's great tower, ready to launch herself into battle. _Of course, easily._  
_How many?  
If I had to guess? About four-thousand-and-a-half.  
How long.  
Minutes.  
How is that possible? We would have noticed them long ago.  
I am having difficulty sensing them even now though, I think they may have wards placed around them._Eragon cast his senses and did notice some resistance to his thoughts, though the soldiers seemed olblivious to his probes._ You're right, they do have wards!_An invisible nod came from Saphira. _Hurry, they're almost to the gates._Eragon dashed towards the nearest path to the gates._What a time to strike, after all our defenses are destroyed from the storm. Sismor will have to wait, the entire Varden's fate is at stake._ He dashed around the last corner to the gate and saw something that made his heart sink. The army was already inside the city.

_Eragon! _cried Saphira, _they must have followed us to the city. I'll stop any more from entering the city, you take out the ones already inside._Eragon e let agreed and leapt at the nearest soldier, who had just barged in from a side entrance. He twisted the soldier's neck and he fell to the ground, dead. Drawing Brisingr, he sliced open the wooden door that the soldier hadburst through to reveal another dozen soldiers. He cut them down and raced outside again. Thorn and Saphira were wiping out the remains of those at the gate, while Esmor and Arya were protecting the civic areas. _You're all defending, and you can't cover all of the city. The soldiers are mostly fighting through the debris to get into the fight, so you have no-one to take out those who are heading to the undefended spots. _Eragon sensed Saphira rip off a soldier's head before answering. _All right, but be careful. _Then he noticed something peculiar about Saphira's fighting. She recoiled whenever a sword or pike approached her belly, and she was more cautious than usual. _Saphira, are you expecting? _Waves of embarrassment flooded off of her. _Don't tell Esmor._Eragon smiled, _I wont, but congratulations._

Eragon ran for nearly half-a-mile before encountering someone, or something. He sensed it long before he encountered it, but it just didn't seem possible. They were supposed to be extinct, yet there it was, drawing its rattling breath that smelt like crows. Its beak was held high, and his body was not covered in a cloak, like the others, but in leather padded armor. It held one leaf-bladed sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. An extra pair of these lay at its waist. Eragon was so shocked to see it that he let loose his defense just for a moment, giving the creature just enough time to slice him with his sword. Eragon managed to dodge most of the blow, but the creature jumped away before he could draw his sword. It landed on the nearest house. As he rose higher onto the roof, he kicked the weakest part of the roof. The house collapsed on Eragon, bringing down an invisible barrier as well, burying the rider. A sharp, shield sized stone peirced his leg and his head exoploded in agony. "Jeirda", muttered Eragon , and the Razac fell to the ground, it`s neck broken.  
Hours passed, and he felt like his life was ebbing out of his leg. Every now and then he lost conciousness, then woke again, his head freshs with pain. and the sounds of battle slowly wore off. Eragon was anxious to get back in the brawl, but he couldn't even move his arm. The pain was searing, and his blood felt like it was on fire. Finally, at long last, he heard footsteps coming his way. He tried to shout, but dust had blocked his airway. Seconds later, three Imperial soldiers came around the bend and spotted him, but were quickly killed by a sleek elven blade; Arya was standing behind them. In seconds, she was next to Eragon, lifting and destroying debris with magical and mudane means. He managed to croak out a thanks and tried to get up, but she pushed him back down. "Don't even think about it; you aren't healed yet. Let me; Waise Heil!" Wounds all over his body started to heal. His leg still felt numb, but Arya's touch was soothing and he soon felt the pain ebbing away; she had healed everything else but his leg. 'Anything else?"  
"Yeah, a stone is jammed in my leg. I can barely feel it any more."  
She raised more rocks and gasped. Eragon tried to raise his head, but she pushed him down again. "Slytha".

Eragon woke on in a room full off odd objects which he took to be Angela`s due to their ... unusual looks. He heard footsteps and Arya walked in. "I sensed that you were awake. The battle is over."  
"What happened?"  
"I had to put you to sleep. You would have passed out anyhow, so it was much easier this way." Eragon leaned back and looked off to one side. "Where`s Angela?"  
"In her tent." Eragon paused, "Then what is this place?" Arya grabbed a bottle full of a strange swirling purple substance. She dripped it onto his wound and said, "Du Vangr Gata found this place and gave it to me. They analyzed these substances and found them to be remedial potions. The magicians who used to be here even found a way to liquefy energy. You can drink it and recover instantly. They appeared to be a secret organisation, which is lucky for us; we don`t need Galbatorix to have yet another advantage."  
"Why couldn`t I feel my leg?" Arya gave him a grave look. " There was a solution fixed onto the blade. I had Du Vangr Gata analyze it and they found that it is meant to stop you from feeling pain. Presumably, the reason for this is to stop you from healing a fatal wound. In this case, the pain was so great that it took awhile to fully kick in. The fact that the Razac`s blade did not cause the leg wound delayed it even more. Still, it probably saved your life, for the pain would most likely have killed you without a stimulant." Eragon raised his head and looked at the wound. He let in a sharp intake of breath as he saw his leg.  
The skin was peeled away to reveal his bone and muscle. His leg bone was partially shattered; the rest of it looked magically repaired. The skin around the wound was red and raw and littered with gravel. Most of his blood had gone, but Eragon noticed some pairs of very small tubes linked with some rope covering anywhere his veins were damaged. The muscle was mostly undamaged or repaired, but Eragon noticed that towards the bone, they were severely destroyed. "How long will it take to heal this?"  
"We don`t know; a week at the very least. You can stay in here. Only the most experienced will work on you, but me, Esmor, Nasuada, King Orrin, Saphira, Thorn and Roran all agree that you shouldn`t heal yourself." Eragon started to pretest, but she cut him off, "You need to save your energy for healing the natural way. Besides, an outsider`s view is best because no matter how experienced you are, frustration may get to you and you may heal yourself wrong. We have helpfull potions here as well that work surprisingly better than magical healing." She got up to leave and said "I will take your place in examining Sismor`s mind. I will come back and tell you what has happened, so don`t worry. Now I`m going to put you to sleep until I get back. Being awake increases strain on the blood miolators," she pointed to the rope-linked-tubes. She placed her hand on his head and murmured "Slytha". Eragon sighed as sleep washed over him and everyting went black.


	25. Wounded

**Sorry for the several month long wait, but I had writers block... and busy days. So I just got an inspiration. I`ve had the end of the story planned for awhile, but it seemed a bit plain. I just got an idea that is too good to pass up... but not all of you may think that way. I will try to post more than one chapter this time, so here goes; the beginning of the end.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Disclaimer: Some ideas are mine, others are borrowed with permission from Wildskysong (best author I know of on this site, rumoured to be Christopher Paolini in disguise). CP,s ideas are not mine.

* * *

Wounded

Eragon lay in his bed. Hearing the roar of the wind, or what seemed like it. There seemed to be a storm outside, but he couldn't be sure; he was barely conscious. The noise grew louder, and the tent flap ruffled, then lay still. Eragon could hear voices, the storm was receding and the voices becoming clearer. Then Eragon jolted awake and the storm ceased, bringing the voices to his ears. "Don't disturb him! He needs his sleep."  
"But if it's true, we need to win this war now, and the only way we can do tha-"  
"Yes, I know, we need him to fight, but he won't be fighting anytime soon if you wake him up. That tent has been layered with healing and protective spells, so not only will any assasins be diverted, but any living creature inside will be healed. Leave him alone, he _will_ heal."  
"No. The Varden needs him. It is much faster to heal him with actual magicians, and not some self-operating healing spell."  
"Yes, but this way requires much less energy, and we need to conserve it." Eragon looked down on his body. Indeed, the spell was working, and quickly. He sat up and examined his leg. The wound was almost healed; barely open. _Eragon, you're awake. It is good to feel your presence._ It was not Saphira or Esmor, and Eragon immediatly felt ashamed; he had forgotten about Gleadr. _How are you, Gleadr? I have not heard from you since I left.  
Oh, I have been with Arya, but recently I have been expending too much energy on trivial Varden needs, so I needed rest. I was only informed of your return as we left Belatona, so I volunteered to keep watch over your tent.  
Left Belatona? But I'm still in a tent? Are we somewhere in another city?_ Eragon felt the floor. It was wooden. _Look outside, there is a pocket-like window above your bed. _Eragon looked up and folded back the flap. He was moving. The tent was probably on a carriage, a rest place for him and Gleadr.  
Just then, the door flap flew open. Nasuada was in the doorway, and Angela was standing next to her, looking harased.  
"You're awake!"

"So why are we leaving?" Eragon, Nasuada, Arya, and Orik were sitting at a table, with Gleadr nearby. They had carried it inside the tent so Eragon could continue healing. Nasuada sighed, "You have been unconscious for several weeks. Not of natural causes, but we needed you that way, else you would have lost your leg. We interrogated Sismor, and he informed us of the Rider Council experiments, which we already knew of. Brom informed me and my father of them and told us to keep it secret. We did. It seemed they would not ally with us, but apparently Sismor had talked to them. They refused his offer of an alliance, but changed their mind and came a week after he did." Eragon nodded, "But I heard that Sismor died, so how could he be alive and walking?"  
"He did die, but the rider experiments revived him as a Fuisk. They swore in the ancient language that they were not helping Galbatorix in any way, and they wanted to bring him down almost as much as we did. They gave us information indicating that Galbatorix may have discovered something of great power, something that he will soon master. We need to defeat him before that happens. So, the elves and dwarves, and a portion of the Varden are taking Galbatorix's major outposts. The rest of us, along with a small portion of elves and dwarves and the entire army of experiments are going to assault Ura'bean before Galbatorix can master this item."  
"Do they know what it is?"  
"No, only that Galbatorix obtained in in one of the rider towers in Doru Areaba."  
Eragon looked out the window. "We're here."

* * *

**Allright, so I know I'm wrapping it up very quickly, but I honestly think that something like this will happen. If any of you can guess what the "bject of power" is, I will dedicated one extra chapter to them, and if they can come up with a good subject for that chapter, I just might do that subject. Please make sure to PM me about any chapter suggestions, and I will announce the winner privately, so no-one else knows.**


	26. Traps

**Allright guys, I'll give you a little spoiler that isn't really a spoiler. Chapter 29 is called "Murtagh".**

**Very short chapter... VERY short, but I am going to try and post one at least every three days, one if I can manage it, until either the story is ended of it is very close. By close I mean chapter 30. So chapter 30 minimum.**

**

* * *

**

Traps

Before the Varden had even finished pilling out of the caridges, Galbatorix's army appeared. Six times bigger than the Varden, it was like a sea of men, moving towards a pile of ants, ready to wash them away. But the army wasn't the most frightening part. What was came from above. Flapping in the air buffeted the Varden as they looked up to what use to be the sky. What stood in it's place were dozens of lethrblaka, ready to destroy the Varden.  
Eragon got ready to leap onto Saphira's back, but Arya held him down. "Watch". Seconds later, just as many of the experiments rose up to meet them. Most had bodies of lions and heads and wings of eagles, but there were others, the body of a horse with wings of an eagle, and things that looked strangely like winged monkeys. The experiments crashed into the lethrblaka and most fell immediatly to the ground, but the letherblaka engaged them. The Varden that had disembarked, as well as the experiments charged the emperial army, destroying the front ranks. The few hundred elves and dwarves worked the siege machines, bows, and all other long range devices. Jormundür lead the charge, but Nasuada stayed behind. "Eragon, me, Arya, Orik, and several troops of every species will accompagny you into the castle. We need you to save your strength, that is why Arya held you back awhile ago. We will take care of any obstacles in your way, so you can find Galbatorix and kill him before the emperial army wipes us out."  
Eragon nodded. Will Esmor co-" he stopped talking as he sensed something horrible. Shruikan was rising out of the castle. Alone.

* * *

**The Lions/Eagles are Griffins**  
**The Horses/Eagles are Pegasi**  
**And the winged monkeys are Chupacabras**

**Hope you like the chapter!**


	27. Surrounded

**...**

**

* * *

**

Surrounded

Esmor and Saphira rose to meet Shruikan, closely followed by Thorn. Meanwhile, Eragon, Arya, Orik, Nasuada and their troops had snuck past the fight and were nearly at the gate. The catapults had destroyed a portion of the wall next to it, so all they had to do was climb in. They were nearly there when a part of the army saw them and broke off from the main division. "Mylady, we will hold them off!" Cried one of the Varden, and charged them, followed by a small amount of their escourt. Everyone had towered the rubble just as the screams of their escourt started to sound.

Inside the city, it was dark. Eragon could taste the magic in the air, and the walls felt like a castle. Ahead of them was the real castle, it's prescence felt like the apocalypse, and that was increase by the fact that Eragon could feel it. It was a castle, a non-living thing. By all the laws of magic, he shouldn't have been able to feel it at all. But there it was, dominating all of his sensed and shutting out his reason. Looking at it, he wanted to run and hide, but Eragon knew he had to face it in order to kill Galbatorix. Behind them lay light, the only shred of light in the gloomy city, and it started to blot out. The soldiers had come.  
Nasuada immediatly pulled a crossbow from her pouch and shot down three soldiers. Orik leapt on them and downed another two. "Eragon!" Cried Nasuada, "Go on ahead, we'll take care of them!"  
Further down the street, Eragon realised why he could sense the tower. A layer of shining black, similar to the dark sky, was erected around the tower. He tried to sense what was going on inside, but it was like that area didn't even exist. Arya reached it first, and pressed her palm against it, but her hand was deflected. "What is this?" Asked one of the soldiers, "Isn't there any way inside?"  
"Yes," replyed Arya, her eyes closed, "try and feel under the tower, and then climb upwards. It only shields the exterior, not beneath." Eragon tried, and found that she was right. "How long will it take to dig our way through?"  
"A couple of hours if we work by hand," replyed one of the dwarves, "But if we use magic, just a few minutes."  
"Then it's settled. We use magic." But Arya shoved her hand in front of Eragon. "You need to conserve your strength."  
"But the Varden will die! We need to get through now!" Eragon ducked under Arya's hand and said "Thrysta deloi!" The earth began to crush itself, moving and parting to make a tunnel. Eragon jumped inside, followed by the others, and continued the spell.

"Eragon!" It was Orik, "We have built a barrier and prevented them from coming much closer." Eragon finished the tunnel and turned to Orik. "Just in time too, lets go."  
And they emerged into Galbatorix's tower, right into a divison of amored troups, facing them and ready for battle.

* * *

**Another small chapter, but that makes two in one day.**


	28. Parting Paths Again

**I was gonna say cliffhanger last chapter, but a cliffhanger leaves you in suspense, and I'm uploading too quickly for suspense.**

**By the way, their escourt had about fifty men, so they woudn't get noticed. I know it's strange for all of the leaders present to go with Eragon, but they want to make sure at least one of each race is there to make sure they see the king's downfall.**

**

* * *

**

Parting Paths Again

"The fight was long, but Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, and Orik managed to slip through with a couple of escourts and snuck past the fight. They emerged into a short hallway, and Eragon and Arya were the first to reach the end. The riders and elves stopped, noticing something, but the humans and dwarves continued on. "Letta!" Cried Arya, and the group stopped. Some tried to continue, but others realised it was Arya who had cast the spell and stopped struggling. "There is a trap. The floor and walls here are different from the rest. We need to find a way through."  
"I already know one," said Eragon, and he leapt through the trapped pathway and emerged on the other side just as the walls closed on him from all sides, nearly crushing him. "Eragon, that was dangerous." Said Nasuada as soon as the walls  
"But it worked, didnt it?" Arya sighed, "Yes, but if we do it that way, only elves will be able to get through." One of the dwarves pushed everyone else to the side and dove through, sticking his two axes at an angle so that they blocked the walls from crushing him. "Good thinking," Eragon said to the dwarf once he was through. The humans climbed through, then the dwarves, and finally the elves. Finally, only Orik and Nasuada remained. "Well then, lets go." As Orik climbed up into the hole, the wood on the axes started to splinter. Nasuada pushed him through the hole and withdrew her hands and the walls crushed the axes, barely missing Orik's legs. "You go on ahead, I'll help our escourt in battle." Nasuada dashed back, to the troops, ordering them to flank the enemy.

"Where is Roran?" Asked Eragon? "Roran was promoted to Nasuada's right hand." Answered Orik, "He is leading the charge. He wanted to come, but Nasuada ordered him to stay behind." Orik ran around another corner, right into another trap, but Eragon caught him by the collar. "Thank you Eragon. This looks like a trap designed to hold people back for only short periods of time. It's only a metal door with spikes!" Indeed, the door resembled a porkupine with all it's spikes, designed not only to resist battering rams, but to destroy them too. Magic could cripple it easily, so Eragon assumed it was meant to keep out larger parties, instead of a small party of magicians, dwarves, elves, and riders. "Wait," said Arya, "There are barriers around this door, so only weak spells will be able to penetrate it. It will take time, minutes, but I hear guards approaching. Eragon, help me. The rest of you, defend us."

Eragon and Arya managed to burn through the door in lines, and the attached the lines into a square. The result was a piece of metal, separated from the others, but still attached. "Fram," said Eragon, and the metal moved forward, and out of the hole. As soon as the metal had cleared the rest of the door, it started to wiggle, and shrink to nothing. At the same time, the door started to grow back, spikes and all. The two riders dived through the vanishing hole and called fro Orik. "No, go on ahead," he cried, "Otherwise they'll reveal your location. RUN!"

And so Arya and Eragon ran upwards, towards Galbatorix's black throne.

* * *

**So, longer wait than I promised, but I was organising a dance.**


	29. Murtagh

**At last we are nearing the end of the book. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Murtagh

Eragon and Arya danced in the center of the room, swords and spells waving through the air, cutting armor and setting men aflame. A soldier stood behind Arya, and as Eragon tried to cry out, his voice caught in his throat. The soldier raised his sword and swung down, only to stop centimeters above her head. The soldier fell, an arrow produging from his back.  
The archer stood on a ledge fifty meters above, his arms scarred and his bow rigid, though he pulled it back with no effort, downing another soldier. His head was covered with a hood, and his body was draped with a red cape, blowing without wind. He shot another five in a matter of seconds, never slowing down. "Go!" he cried, "I'll hold them off! Just go!"  
"I recognise that voice..." said Arya, then she shouted; "Murtagh?" Murtagh pulled off his hood to reveal his face. It was nearly burned off, still bloody and grossely mutated. If Eragon hadn't heard him speak, he never would have believed it. "Get a move on, I'll hold them off." And indeed he did, shoot down the next fifteen, drawing the next arrow before the last had hit it's target. "I'll explain everything later, now just go!" Eragon nodded, and he and Arya ran into the next corridor.

Eragon and Arya rounded one more corner before coming to face with a giant black door. It swung open before they reached it, revealing Galbatorix on a chair of leather, though Eragon could sense the Eldunari beneath the fabric's surface. The king stepped down from his throne and walked towards them. "Hello riders, I wouldn't want you to wreck my doorway, now would I?"


	30. Power

**Next chapter. Best ending. Ever.**

**

* * *

**

Power

"Join me, and we can rule this land, together!"  
"You know Glabatorix," said Eragon calmly, "I have killed thousands of your men, killed the Ra'zac, captured Feinster and Belatona, as well as performed countless deeds against you. You also killed many of my friends and family. What makes you think that I would join you?"  
"It was worth a try, wasn't it?" Arya drew her sword. "Enough chatter! The Varden are dying! Let's finish this." She slashed at Galbatorix, but he merely raised his hand and deflected her attack. _He didn't use the ancient language? "_No, I did not."  
"Wait," said Eragon, "You can hear my thoughts?"  
"Yes," He replied, because everything a magician does is based on the ancient language. I can tell exactly what you are going to do, what you are going to think, or what is going to happen in relation to you before even you know. And all of that is because I have uttered the name of the ancient language! You cannot stop me Eragon, but I will give you the honnor of fighting me, instead of overcoming your barriers that I would normally have done." Eragon charged, yelling his swords name, and it burst into flames. "Impressive trick!" Said Galbatorix, but he did the same as he did to Arya, flinging him off to the side. "Is that because of the ancient language too?"  
"Oh no, I don't even need to use the ancient language to use spells now, because of this." And he lifted a pendant out from beneath his robes. It glittered with power, a power that Eragon regognised. It was the same power that he had felt below the Du Fells Nángoröth. It was Kuthian. "Yes Shadeslayers. I have become a god. I found this item below this beautiful tower of mine, and it connected me to Kuthian. I snuck inside his very soul and stole his power. He is now trapped in this pendant, doomed to serve me for the rest of time." Then he cried out, and the pendant glowed, and an orb surrounded it. The orb grew quickly, flinging Eragon off to the side, along with Arya. Arya got up, but Eragon had a cut along the head. He groaned, feeling the blood flowing. And then, the pressure of the force that was Gabatorix vanished. His mind vanished, his body vanished, and even the pendant that had held Kuthian vanished. Left behind was a charled black floor, similar to when Saphira's egg was brought to Eragon, and when Eragon used that same spell.

Eragon had gotten to his feet, and had walked to the throne. Arya was still inspecting the room. Then, all of it returned with a bang; the overwhelming power, the sensation of being smaller than an ant, Kuthian and Galbatorix's power returned. "Er-a-gon..."spluttered Arya, and Eragon turned towards her, and there was Galbatorix, standing next to his prey, his sword sticking through Arya's ribs.

The world grew soudless around him as he cried out her name. Galbatorix vanished again, and reappeared at his throne. Arya's body fell to the ground, and her sword clattered to the ground. Blood was already pooling as Eragon reached her. "Don't even think about trying to heal her Eragon, I _want_ to fight you, but I won't be able to do that if you try and heal a wound that was inflicted by the king of magic. She will die, and even your little revival trick won't be able to save her. I heard you uttering those words. Not only did I prevent you from ever using it again, but I studied the spell; if you ever use it again, you will die instead of reviving that person. She will die, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

* * *

**I didn't say I liked the ending, now did I?**


	31. Goodbye, Arya!

**I took this title from my favorite bleach episode title; "Goodbye, Rangiku!", and this entire chapter is devoted to my favorite Inheritance character! I can almost guarantee you that something like this will happen in the real book, so don't be too sad (well, actually, yes, be VERY sad), because I'm just writing what I think will happen. Nobody guessed what the object of power is, but I'm sure you all know that it is Kuthian's pendant. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye, Arya!

Arya lay dying, and it was all Eragon could do to keep her alive. "You need to live, the Varden needs you, the elves need you, I need you, Arya!" Tears trickled down his chin as he cried. "Era-gon," she managed to choke out, "I-I knew this w-was g-g-going to c-come,"  
"What? But, why didn't you tell me? When did yo-" She held up he finger to his mouth, and he shut up. "Blagden told me, just after I returned to Ellesmera, h-he prophecised my d-death. That is why I didn't want you to g-get too c-close to me, I didn't want t-t-to hurt you." She dragged him closer, then kissed him, full on the lips. He embraced her and lowered her back to the ground. "Don't die, Arya, I don't want to lose you, stay with me!" His voice turned from a whisper as she let out her last breath. His sobs grew fainter, and then they dissapeared completely. Rage grew within him, accompagnied by the roar of a dragon outside. Two dragons. "Well, well, it seemed I underestimated the link between a dragon and rider. It seems Esmor sensed his loss, even through my barrier, and Saphira sensed your distress. They are destroying my army with an even greater force than befo- wait, WHERE IS SHRUIKAN?" Galbatorix roared with anger as he felt his dragon's absense, it's death. The barrier shattered as both his mind power and the combined mind pressure of both Saphira and Esmor destroyed it from both sides. "You have made two mistakes today." Whispered Eragon, "The first was not killing me right off the bat, and the second was killing Arya!"  
"HA HA HA, Eragon, I have won, you are doomed, and the Varden has fallen. With Shruikan dead, I will come and destroy you all! Nothing will be there to stop me, and I will kill all resistance!"

But Eragon merely chuckled. Power was flowing through him; the power of the dead. "Þessi hver," said Eragon, " stjórna allur the forn tunga!". The castle shook, debris fell, and Galbatorix had a look of shock on his face. "Y-you... HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
"Seven words, Galbatorix. Brom had decades to find them. He told me as he lay dying, these seven words."  
"No, no, nononononono!"  
"He told me that those words, were the name-"  
"NO!"  
"-of the Ancient Language!"

* * *

**There. Said and done. No, he still can't bring Arya back to life, partially because he doesn't have the energy (bringing back a dragon would leave Galbatorix exausted), and partially because he didn't only kill her using the name of the Ancient Language, but also using Kuthian's pendant.**

**"Þessi hver stjórna allur the forn tunga!" I couldn't find the exact translation (or any translation, for that matter), but I read that the Ancient Language was based on a combination of both Old Norse and Celtic. So those words are Old Norse for; "That which controls all, the ancient tongue!"**


	32. Battle for Alagesia

**Um... I don't really know what to say.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Some ideas are mine, prophecies and other are CP's, and creatures are Wildskysong's, with her permission.  
**

**

* * *

**

Battle for Alagesia

Galbatorix was pinned to the wall. Eldunari's were worth little power anymore, and besides, they had allied themselves with Eragon once they had felt his presence. All Galbatorix had was his pendant, and a century's worth of energy. The shield had disappeared, and the three dragons were destroying the castle. Every few seconds, the tower would shake, and the ceiling would crack. "Eragon, I only wanted to help... The dragon riders were weak, I only wanted to remake them." But Eragon held his mouth tight with magic. "But you didn't just slaughter the dragons and their riders, but innocent humans, elves, and dwarfs too! You killed Arya, Brom, Garrow, Ajihad," Eragon ripped Galbatorix's flesh with every name. "And so many more." Eragon drew Brisingr. "Pick up your sword and fight!" He shouted the last word, and let him down.  
Galbatorix picked up his sword and shouted "Kyeykva!" A bolt of lighting shot from his fingertips, but was deflected by the pure energy emanating from Eragon. The king dived at Eragon, slicing at his neck, but to no avail, as again, the pure energy surrounding the rider deflected it. Slicing and stabbing, tears started coming from the kings eyes. "YOU-WILL-NOT-TAKE-MY KINGDOM-FROM-ME!" Then, Eragon raised his hand...and caught the king's black sword. He held it there for a moment, before it shattered in his grip.  
Tears were pouring from Eragon's eyes too. "I will kill you, whatever happens." Then, he swung Brisingr for the first time, and cut the king through the chest. His wound not only poured blood, but black mist too; and Eragon realised Galbatorix for what he truly was. A shade.

But then again, he was still Galbatorix. Curious, Eragon forced his way into the king's weakened mind, and there he discovered that he HAD been a shade, but had taken control of the spirits controling him. In result, he had become an even darker being that either the shade inside him, or himself.  
Then, the ceiling crashed inward. The dragons had made it inside. "ERAGON, IF I CANNOT HAVE ALAGESIA, THEN NO-ONE CAN!" And he conjured a sword from thin air and slashed Thorn through the throat.  
As the red dragon tumbled to the floor, spirits came soaring out of Galbatorix's wound, literally erasing everything they came in contact with from existence. Shocked, Eragon managed to contain the spirits inside a ray of his own energy, slowly making the sphere smaller and smaller, crushing the spirits. Soon, the sphere was smaller than Eragons fist, then it disappeared completely; the spirits dead, sent to Kuthian's dark abyss. Galbatorix fell to the floor, unconscious, quickly followed by Eragon.

While they lay, Kuthian's pendant vanished, bringing the god's soul back to it's lair.


	33. Sentence

**Have a good St. Patrick's day everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Sentence

Eragon woke in bed. His senses were disordered and jumbled up. Then he heard a vague voice in the distance. "It's a good thing you woke when you did; both the Varden and the Empire are in so much ruckus that it would take months to schedule another date." The voice slowly got nearer too, then a pressure appeared beside Eragon along with a wet cloth pressed to his forehead, and Eragon recognised Angela.  
"How long?" He managed to croak.  
"Six weeks and two days. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but the Eldunari - Arya told me of them - still don't trust us, that Murtagh had to use up the rest of the power of the dead in order to hold down Galbatorix all this time, even without the Eldunari. His sentence is in an hour. Get dressed."  
"Wait," said Eragon, "If I was out for six weeks,"  
"And two days."  
"Then why did I wake up an hour before Galbatorix's sentence?" Angela smiled like she had been waiting for him to ask that very question. "Do you remember when we first met, I tried - and succeeded - to prove that there are no toads, only frogs?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because I thought the same thing you just did. That you won't wake in time for the sentence, so I improvised. I proved that you are either asleep, awake, or dead. You weren't dead, nor awake, so I reasoned that you must be awake. I had Murtagh tell you to wake up in the Ancient Language a few hours ago, as I can't say vakna and have you wake up. It took awhile to kick in, but you woke up in the end! Now get dressed."

An hour later, Nasuada, King Orik, King Orinn, Queen Izlanzadi, Jörmundur, Roran, Jeod and his wife, Angela, Du Vangr Gata, Eragon, Murtagh, Esmor, Saphira, the leaders of each city, and the nobles of both the Empire and the Varden were assembled in a large outcrop of rocks. It was a perfect place, for it allowed others to watch without getting in, prevented assasins from getting close, and protected everyone in case Galbatorix broke free of his bonds. "Galbatorix," Cried Nasuada, "Before we deliver our sentence, we will recite the crimes you are accused of."  
She unrolled one of many scrolls next to her and said, "Murder, betrayal, thievery, bewitching, genocide, conspiracy, homocide, manslaughter, disturbing of the peace, torture, kidnapping, poisoning..." _Eragon, we have all voted on what we think his punishment should be. We have not yet decided though, because you didn't have any say. What do you think?  
I think that he should rot forever.  
Agreed, that is what I thought too. I will tell the others.  
Do we need to listen to this, it will take a long time.  
Yes, we need to be here. It will not take as long as you think though, he did numerous things, but they were all along the same criminal lines.  
_

Half an hour later, Nasuada finished the words on the last scroll. "Threatening, crimes against the past crown, blackmail, adultery, fraudery, extortion, hate crimes, racism, promotion of violent religions, and forgery. In result of those crimes past, you are hereby sentenced to a series of ten punishments. The first;  
- To be whipped two-hundred times.  
- To be put under metal stress and pain.  
- To be bathed in boiling oil.  
- To be bathed in Seithr oil.  
- To be eternally hungry and thirsty.  
- To be mutilated by the hands and feet.  
- To be pressed for an extention of one hour.  
- To be tortured via thumbscrews.  
- To be drawn and quartered.  
- To be tortured via heat torture.  
- To be stoned.

During all these punishments, you will be kept an inch from life and will never be allowed rest or food or water. Also, they will be repeated every five years for the amount of time that you enslaved Alagesia; a century! In between punishments, and after the century, you will be bound for eternity using these chains." And Nasuada took bright blue chains from Roran. "These were made by the dragons. With the name of the Ancient Language - now sealed so no-one can abuse it's power again - they controled their magic and made them. They will bind you to one spot forever, prevent you from regaining, recovering, or absorbing energy from your surroundings, as well as causing you pain forever. They will prevent you from being wounded, but increase the pain, to prevent you from dying. They will also act like the dragon's power, making you immortal, but unlike the dragon's power, you cannot die from a disease, nor a wound. Your first punishment will start in three hours. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

* * *

**-To be pressed means to have a series of red hot iron bars pressed against the skin.  
-Heat torture is to be locked in a brass coffin and put in an incinerator.  
-To be stoned has two meanings; To be tied to the back of a horse and dragged across town, sometimes people laid down stones or hot objects on the trail too; To be tied to a post and have stones and other hard or hot objects thrown at you.  
-Mutilation is to have body parts cut off.  
-Thumbscrews crush one's fingers or toes.  
-To be drawn and quartered is to have ropes attached to your arms and/or legs and be pulled from either side by two horses by those ropes.**


	34. Screams

**Sorry for the wait guys. Thats all I've got to say, no exuses.  
**

* * *

Screams

Eragon lay in bed, healing his wounds and regaining his energy. The screams of the dying king echoed inside the tent as as wagon dragged him by. A crowd of oppresed, of all races, including the Empire, followed him by. The children stoned him, and the adults jeered. His screams never ended, and his pain was only augmented by the chains binding him to life. Eragon got out of bed and walked to the entrance of the tent. The carriage was gone, but the crowds still followed it. _I can hear his screams from the other side of camp. Oh lord, what have I unleashed? Not even Galbatorix deserves this measure of punishment, and I inflicted it! What have I unleashed?  
_He followed the crowd, and they parted paths for him. He reached for the ancient rider's arm and murmured "Slytha". Galbatorix's blackened arm fell to the ground, and the jeering stopped. The stones fell, and the entire crowd fell silent. Not even a whisper came from them, and they stared as Eragon walked away.

He walked for miles, but always staying clear of Ura'bean, where the black shield still stood, fueled by countless years of energy. A sound came to Eragon's eleven ears, and he turned towards it. It was a sound he had never heard before, sort of a grinding; fading, then coming back again. As the sound grew back, Eragon noticed a flash of blue, then it was gone.

* * *

Roran rushed to Eragon's tent. _I have to tell him. It's not just me, but people from all around too who are seeking my help as if I had any to give._ He flung open the tent entrance, but the only thing inside was a golden gem on the bed, slightly glowing and flowing with energy. _He's not here,_ though Roran, _I need to see him, and now!_ He rushed to the castle, where he knew Nasuada and the elite part of the army were investigating Galbatorix's destroyed throne. She would know where the rider was, and if not, he could ask Saphira, who was there as well.  
His footsteps pounded against the ground as the black tower grew nearer with every second.


	35. Prophecy

**Ok, so this is a double update. Hooray!**

* * *

Prophecy

The Varden had moved. Nasuada had decided to set up a base near Teirm, where they could easily get to the riders' ancient city if need be. Eragon look up at the sky and thought, _Saphira, Esmor, it's time. _He was waiting for them away from the Varden's camp. Murtagh and Thorn were already there with him, eating the dinner that they had prepared. "Here they come." Said Murtagh, as the two dragons descended from the spine. _Have you two done it?_ They both confirmed it by flooding him with memories. Arya now lay buried in diamond next to Brom, covered with protective spells. Esmor turned his head towards the Varden camp and said, _Eragon, look!_ A lone figure rushed towards them a brown cloak billowing at his sides. It was Roran.  
"Eragon! Stop!"  
He finally stopped a few feet in front of the riders, panting with exhaustion. "Don't do this."  
"Roran, we need to. If there was an extra Raz'ac here, then it must have sailed in. We can't let them live, so we need to hunt them down, to the edge of the world if we need to."  
"But that's not the only reason is it? Let me come with you. I know about the Eldunari, Gleadr told me when I was looking for you, and I know that you think some are still out there. You're going to try and find them, and maybe some more dragons, and it's the least I can do to help."  
"Roran, you have Katrina."  
"She can come too! Here look!" And he took a stone out of his pocket and said "Stenr Reïsa!" The stone raised several feet above his hand, then stopped and came back down. Eragon shook his head. "Roran, everyone can use magic now that the name has been said. In about a week, the energy will fade and only the strongest of magicians will ever be able to use it again, and even they'll have trouble. Just because you can use magic, doesn't mean anything." Tears started pouring from Roran's eyes. "Eragon, I have lost everything but Katrina, and I want to kill those bastards for murdering our fathers. I want to destroy their race!" Eragon lay his hand on Roran's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry cousin." Then, with a wave of his hand, he rose about ten feet into the air and an elven boat materialized out of thin air. He landed on it and waited for Murtagh, who rised behind him. Thorn clipped down onto the deck and laid down to rest, while Saphira and Esmor rose into the sky, playfully chasing each other.

The ship sailed away, fullfilling the last waiting part of the prophecy.

* * *

** I know. Story finished. You hate me. Probably. But no fear! for I have had another story planned for awhile now, a funny story based on Empire which takes certain chapters in the book and... alters them. First up; Scentence.**


	36. He Himself!

**Wow. Ok. Long story, but I MET Christopher Paolini during his last Inheritance book signing! I congratulated him on his many Doctor Who references, and tried to give him a link to my profile, but he denied it, saying that there would be legal issues if he'd read it. I also got three of my books signed, and my sister's Eragon!**

**PS: He said, for the first time ever, that during the first draft of Eragon, Eragon's name was NOT Eragon, but… Kevin.**


End file.
